When I Return
by Katie Heartphillia
Summary: The typical cliché, ignored, hurt and sad a girl leaves with her "only" friends to train, to get stronger. So no one will ever dare to call her or her friends weak. Please go easy on me, because this is my first fanfic. PS. The Characters are hidden because it's a surprise :D
1. Chapter 1 The Return

**When I Return…**

Summary:

The typical cliché, ignored, hurt and sad a girl leaves with her "only" friends to train, to get stronger.

So no one will ever dare to call her or her friends weak.

Please go easy on me, because this is my first fanfic.

I don't own Fairy Tail, the almighty Hiro Mashima does.

So now let's get started!

It was a dark and cloudy day in Magnolia; our lovely town with the noisiest guild ever…wait, noisy?

Yes, for ones in a lifetime it's dead silent.

But why? Well, let's watch.

_Fairy Tail Guild (No Ones POV)_

It's now 5 years since they left.

The guild isn't the same anymore, no one drinks (AN: even Cana O.O) and especially no FIGHTS. (AN: WHAT?!)

There are no smiles, no laughter, no screaming or shouting, just silent…no pleasant silent, heavy, awkward silent, that no one breaks.

It's like there's a big cover of sadness above Magnolia.

(AN: Who left? Well good question, right?)

There outside of the guild, in front of the door are standing four hooded mages, two women and two men.

(AN: Now…who are they? Well I'm not gonna tell ya :P)

_One of the hooded women POV_

"Eh? This place seems to have changed a lot, it's so silent." I said while looking at the guild that I once loved, maybe I'll learn to love them again? (AN: the hooded guy next to the girl who's POV this is) just nodded.

Just as I was about to tell them something I heard thunder and then there was a lightening.

"You are such a Drama Queen." I stated as I looked at the hooded guy next to me.

"I'm not a Drama Queen and just you now I AM A GUY!" He yelled at me furious.

I snickered and motioned him to explain further.

"I thought it would fit the situation, we're currently in." He said, now he's unsure himself I thought snickering, oh well he's right, it fits the situation.

"But still, you're a Drama Queen." I said waiting for his reaction.

"Stop it you two, it's always the same with you two." The slightly smaller hooded woman scolded while shaking her head.

I snickered for a while; while the hooded guy next to me glared, yes he glared at me…it's hilarious.

"Ok, you're right, that's enough…ok so now all of you, pull one limiter off, just one, when everyone of us pulls one off it's enough." I said while looking at them with my serious face, they knew when put that face on they shouldn't mess with me.

"You're such a party-pooper." The hooded guy laughed, who till now stood silent.

"Shut up; now pull one limiter off in..." I started.

5

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

_Fairy Tail Guild (No Ones POV)_

The guild was just doing the same as always, sitting on their places sulking…until they felt a great amount of magical power in front of their door.

What's going on?

Suddenly the master stood in the middle of the guildhall.

"Master, do you know from who or what this big magical power comes?" One guild member asked curious.

"No I don't know, we should be careful." The Master said, while looking worried at the guild doors.

"No One messes with Fairy Tail!" Another guild member yelled, finally finding some spirits.

After the brave statement of the guild member the door swung open, revealing four hooded people, two women and two men.

The hooded people entered the guild, till three members stood in their way.

"Who are you?" they asked harsh and looked slightly angered at the hooded people.

"Is that the way you welcome your nakama?" Asked one of the hooded women.

The guild members looked at her in shock and confusion.

"I don't know you, so tell us who are you?" The Master asked a little bit impatient.

"Even you Master?" the hooded woman asked, "I thought you would know."

"Well…he's getting old, that old geezer. Do you at least know who I am?" the hooded man asked.

"No…it can't be…" The Master said looking with tears in his eyes at the man.

Then the hooded man suddenly threw his hood behind and revealed his identity.

(WHO ARE THEY? WHY IS THE GUILD REACTING LIKE THAT? That's all in the next Chapter :D *evil laugh*)


	2. Chapter 2 What happened?

**When I Return…**

Thank you so much for the reviews and you're following or favorite my story, I'm so happy right now :D

I know, others would say: "Dude that are 3 Reviews." But I don't care; I thought no one would like to read my story.

So yeah…I'm happy :D

_Fairy Tail (No Ones POV)_

"No…it can't be…" The Master said looking with tears in his eyes at the man.

Then the hooded man suddenly threw his hood behind and revealed his identity.

"L-L-LAXUS?!" The whole guild asked in shock.

Laxus just smirked; well that's a good reaction.

After him the small hooded woman revealed her identity.

"I hope you know who I am." She said while fixing her blue messy hair.

"LEVY?" They asked again.

Levy just smiled and nudged the hooded man next to her.

"Ugh…don't get on my nerves, shrimp." He said and lifted his hood.

"GAJEEL!" They shouted, well it was clear that it was Gajeel cause he called Levy "shrimp".

"Hey you, reveal yourself." Shouted Natsu at the hooded girl.

"My, my…no need to shout." She said and lifted her hood slowly, but then…

Came Laxus and jerked the hood from her head.

"Hey, you Idiot I wanted to do it dramatically." She yelled at him.

Laxus just smirked and replied: "Well, who's now the Drama Queen, Princess?"

"L-Lucy?!" The guild members asked and became dead silent (AN: again *sigh*).

"Why are you all looking so down? Hellooo…we're back, or should we go again?" Lucy asked slightly annoyed by the reaction of the guild.

"Lucy's right. We should celebrate!" The Master yelled happily and soon all members were chatting, drinking and fighting with all their heart except one person…

_Lucy POV_

Back in Fairy Tail, somehow it doesn't feel really homelike.

Maybe I can never forget or even forgive them and him? NOT AT ALL.

_Flashback_

It was a bright and sunny day in Magnolia and I was on my way to the best guild in whole Fiore…Fiore? ...no the best guild in the whole world.

I was sitting on my usual place, at the bar drinking some smoothie.

It became much more noisier in the guild since Lisanna came back from the "Death" ,I was happy for my nakama that their beloved friend is back, even if they're starting to forget about me…or are they ignoring me?

No, bad Lucy, think positive, they wouldn't do something like that.

The days went by and nothing changed, like hell, it was getting worse…how?

Even Mira, the always so lovely and nice Mira ignored me.

The only ones who were still talking with me were Laxus, Gajeel, Levy and Juvia, well Juvia just sometimes, she's always busy "stalking Gray".

It was nice to know that there were still people who cared about me, it made the pain bearable.

But it still hurts to see them all happy, while I'm trying to hold my tears back.

What have I done to be ignored?

Today was just a say like the others too, going through the guild doors, greet everyone just to be ignored.

But who knew that this day would change everything completely?

I sat there on the bar, waiting for Mira to relies that I ordered a smoothie, till Team Natsu approached me.

Wait? THEY ARE APPROACHING ME?

"Hey Luce, we wanted to tell you something." Natsu said cheerfully, somehow I had a bad feeling about that from the start.

I motioned him to say it so he did.

"Well, you know…Lisanna is back and we want her on our team, but 5 are just too many…so we thought we should kick someone out of the team…and since…" He began but I interrupted him.

"So you're kicking me out of the team, right?" I knew this day would come sooner or later, seems like they chose soon.

Natsu just nodded and replied: "Well you know…a weak mage like you…doesn't just fit in our team, you understand, right?"

"And when you're out of the team you can go on solo missions, so you can get stronger." Erza butt in, while Gray was just nodding to confirm that he thought the same.

I'm just looking at them in shock: They called me weak.

I didn't reply, what should I reply? My so called best friends called me weak!

"Luce? Is something wrong?" Natsu asked concerned, he was about to touch me, but I slapped his hand away in anger.

"Don't you dare touch me ever again." I yelled.

I wanted to go home, but Laxus blocked my way.

"Go away Laxus! I want to go home, now." I said while glaring at him.

He didn't say anything, he just hugged me.

It felt warm and comfortable, just so you know I'm not in Love with that idiot.

The days went by and went on several solo missions or on missions with Laxus, what means the Ranjiju, Gajeel or Levy Shadow Gear).

But the pain in my chest from the betrayal, that Team Natsu and the guild members caused staid.

One day I just couldn't bear it anymore, so I went to my friends (AN: You know Laxus, Levy and Gajeel.) to tell them that I was going to quit the guild "TEMPORALLY" to get stronger.

Just like the stubborn nakamas they were, they said: "When you'll go, we'll go, too."

I couldn't say no and I was happy that they wanted to stay by my side.

So we went to Masters Office, I knocked on the door politely, but then Laxus came and shove me away and just opened the door.

"Oi, Master, Bunny Girl, Shrimp, Laxus and I want to leave the guild to train." Gajeel yelled after the doors closed.

The Master needed a few minutes till he realized what Gajeel just said.

"Why want you to leave the guild my children." The Master asked sad with tears in his eyes.

I walked to the front of his desk and explained: " We're…well actually I'm leaving because I can't bear anymore how the guild is threating me, I feel like trash…the others just want to be with me."

The Master looked at me and then nodded.

"I understand, but swear that you'll come back." He said as he lifted his hand until his palm faced us.

"O prædictas Fatales

Qui passus redempti a dolore suo

et redditus sui temporis"

Master chanted as our guild marks started to glow and suddenly vanished.

I won't cry, I thought as I looked at my bare hand, no mark anymore.

After we lost our marks we left the guild, no one seemed to notice their departure.

"Hey, I think we should go to the train station and head to Osaka, I was there one time and there's a beautiful forest with a perfect clearing to train." Levy said looking at me concerned.

"Really, that's perfect let's go." I said trying to sound cheerful.

I heard Laxus grumble something under his breath…something about trains…

Don't tell me...

We were now sitting in the train and I was laughing my ass off, he really has motion sickness like…well you know who.

"Stop…ugh…laugh-ing." Laxus muttered while he tried not to vomit.

"I can't…It's just hilarious sitting in the train with two almighty dragon slayers…" I laughed gasping for air, it was just too much.

The Rest of ride was silent, well after Loki beat them unconscious…it's better for them like that…I think.

At the clearing after multiple times of…

"Oi Shrimp, are we going right now? You lead us into several dead ends." Gajeel yelled pissed off.

"Here it is, there's the clearing." Levy yelled back running towards the direction of the clearing.

The clearing was just…breathtaking.

The grass was so green and there were so many beautiful flowers, there was even a sea with a little waterfall.

It was just the paradise on earth.

We didn't waste any time and build our camp, after we finished and were about to go to bed…there was something loud.

A roar…but what creature on earth roars so loud?

(Hehe, evil me and again I'm keeping something for me…well can you guess what the creature is?)

Allegracat and Shifuku: Good guess…It was just too obvious right?

Oh and about the pairings, of course there going to be some nice couples.

But I decided that you'll choose.

You have to decide, you have the choice between:

Natsu x Lucy

Laxus x Lucy

Sting x Lucy

Rogue x Lucy

I'm even open for Gray x Lucy

Decide well…

Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and to review if you like it.


	3. NO CHAPTER (but still, please read!)

THIS IS NO CHAPTER!

Let's first of all reveal the identity of the creature

.

.

Well of course it's a Dragon…I know it's always the same, but I don't care.

Before I'll update the next chapter I want to present you my Dragons…hehe :D

Fire Dragon – Igneel (m)

Air Dragon – Grandine (f)

Metal Dragon – Metalicana (m)

Water Dragon – Aquaria (f)

Lightening Dragon – Inazuma (f)

Earth Dragon – Consisto (m)

Poison Dragon – Toxica (f)

Wood Dragon – Materio (m)

Snow Dragon – Yuki (f)

Ice Dragon – Aisu (m)

Lava Dragon – Silice (f)

Celestial Dragon – Sora (f)

Shadow Dragon – Skiadrum (m)

Light Dragon – Weißlogia (m)

Blood Dragon – Caedia (f)

How they look like and all that stuff will be revealed in the next Chapter.

.

.

.

About the pairing:

Write me a PM

I let that open for a while…I think I play a little bit with them at the beginning :D

That was all, bye-bye

Don't forget to follow, favorite and review, if you like my story.


	4. Chapter 3 The Realm

**When I Return…**

* * *

Thanks for the nice Reviews and thanks to my followers and the ones who like my story.

If you didn't read Chapter 3(THIS IS NO CHAPTER) then go there first and read, it's necessary.

So that's all Let's Rock this Chapii :D

PS. This is still the Flashback (this is going to be a long one O.O)

* * *

We didn't waste any time and build our camp, after we finished and were about to go to bed…there was something loud.

A roar…but what creature on earth roars so loud?

Shakily I followed the others who ran to the destination of the creature.

There in the middle of the clearing stood an enormous Dragon, he had white glittery scales, or was this Dragon a she?

The Dragon directed its onyx knowing eyes on me.

"I didn't expect you this early my child." The Dragon said with a velvet voice, suddenly the Dragon began to glow and there where a few seconds earlier a Dragon stood, stood a man with white straight hair, his eyes were like before onyx and wise he wore black pants, black boots and a white shirt above it a red cape.

"What do you mean with child and what's your name?" I asked him curious.

He smiled warmly and replied: "I'm Castus, the Dragon king and you're my daughter."

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

"WHAT? That's impossible. First my Dad is Jude Heartfilia, second you're a DRAGON!" I yelled at him, it was just impossible.

"No need to yell Lucy. I'll explain…yes Jude Heartfilia is your Human Father, but I'm your Dragon Father." He tried to explain.

I looked at him skeptical, then confused.

"I don't understand." I stated looking deep into his eyes.

Again he smiled at me that warmly.

"Someday you'll understand…but now we need to go." He said glowing again and then he was a Dragon again.

"Wait…where are we heading?" I asked him, still confused about the father stuff.

"To the Dragon Realm of course." He answered and gestured us to climb on his back.

Laxus went to my side and lifted me on Castus back.

As Laxus, Gajeel, Levy and I were sitting on Castus back he flapped his wings strong and just a few seconds later we were in the sky…It was amazing.

"Welcome to the Dragon Realm!" Castus said, where? It's too bright I can't see anything.

As my eyes got used to the light I could see it…the Dragon Realm.

Grass greener than I ever saw it, trees that high they seemed to reach the sky, a big lake with clear blue water and a beautiful big waterfall, it was like Edolas, but a little bit different.

Next to the island we were currently was an island with ice and snow, it was just pure white, there were many different islands, one had even a lake filled with Lava instead of water and a Vulcan.

"Sugoi." Levy whispered as she took the sight of the Dragon Realm in.

"Before you visit the other Dragons we're heading to the castle." Castus said as he flew into the direction of a

Big golden castle.

He landed gracefully in front of the castle doors, we jumped from his back and he led us through a long corridor

to a big golden door.

"So let's meet the Dragons. Shall we?" Castus said as he put his now human hand on the door knob.

We nodded and he opened the door.

In the room was a huge table with 23 stools, 14 stools were taken, wait I thought we're going to meet the

Dragons, I thought confused as I looked at them.

"That are the Dragons you're going to train with, they're currently in their Human Forms." Castus explained

kindly as he gestured us to sit down.

"I think we should introduce ourselves." A woman said with sky blue straight Hair.

"I'm Grandine the Sky Dragon." She said and smiled at me.

"You're Wendy's foster parent right?" I asked her and she looked at me surprised and asked: "You know

Wendy?"

I nodded and replied: "Yes and I know N-Natsu."

"Ah…you know my foster son?" A man spoke with the same hairstyle like Natsu but his hair was red.

"Yes I know him, Igneel." I said and tried hard not to cry.

"I can feel your sorrow and pain till here, I can smell and hear it." A girl said with shoulder long purple Hair and

a black fringe, she looked at me worriedly with her purple eyes.

"I'm Toxica the Poison Dragon, later after all the introductions and explanations I'll pick you up, you have some

explanation to do." Toxica said and sat down again.

"I'm Metalicana the Metal Dragon, foster father of this brat." A man with black very spiky hair said pointing at

Gajeel.

"Why you Idiot-father." Gajeel yelled as he was about to punch his father.

"SILENCE! YOU MORONS." Grandine yelled angry as a dark aura surrounded her.

She was like Erza.

"I think it's my turn now, I'm Aquaria the Water Dragon." Said a woman with long blue wavy hair and a pink

shell in her hair, she looked gorgeous.

And so it went on from the Earth Dragon Consisto to the Celestial Dragon Sora and many more.

"Now the only thing left to do is wake the Dragon in you up." Castus said looking at me with a serious

expression.

"Dragon? You're misunderstanding, I'm a Celestial Mage." I said looking at Castus confused.

"Let me free her from the spell, Castus-sama." Sora said standing up from her stool and heading towards

me.

Castus just nodded and gestured Sora to come to me.

"What spell? What are you talking about?" I panicked.

"Everything's going to be fine, calm down." Sora reassured me.

Then she stood in front of me and looked me deep in the eye.

"Ā, watashitachiha watashi ni anata no tasuke o kasu kakomu kūki, Kanojo o tomeru koto o kanojo saiken kara

kanojo o kaihō suru." She chanted, " Akeru Gēto No Genso no Doragon" she yelled.

That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out…

* * *

The End…

Well what's going to happen? Why did Lucy black out? What kind of Dragon is she?

Question: Do you want in more details how Lucy trains or just mention it?

Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and to review if you like it. 3


	5. Chapter 4 A prophecy and Knights?

**When I Return…**

* * *

That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out…

After a few minutes in Dream Land…

"That was amazing." I yelled as jumped off the floor where I collapsed just a few minutes ago.

"Eto…Lu-chan…you just collapsed." Levy said looking at me concerned.

"Ah, it's always like that…it's just that the feeling of so much power returning to her body is just…amazing." Sora tried to explain to the others while I was confused.

But I didn't just feel something I also saw something…I should tell her.

_Don't tell them, Lucy. You have to keep what you saw a secret, it was an important prophecy._ A voice in my head told me.

Who are you? I thought in my head.

_You'll find out soon enough_ the voice chuckled in my head.

"Lucy? Is everything ok? Do you feel dizzy?" Grandine asked me concerned; I just looked at her confused.

"You seem thoughtfully." Levy said looking at me with serious eyes.

"No wonder, imagine someone tells you you were the Princess of the Dragons and you actually are a powerful Dragon Slayer and not just a normal Dragon Slayer, no, an somehow special Dragon Slayer." Laxus said looking all the time at me while speaking.

"Well…you're right…" Levy sighed and then smiled at me cheerfully, "Let's give our best, minna!" She yelled and we cheered with her.

"Oh there's something I have to announce." Castus began looking at me with worried eyes.

"You'll have 4 Knights and 1 Advisor…The Knights are: …" Castus began but I interrupted him.

"Knight? But why? I'm going to become an ultimate Dragon Slayer, right?" I asked him confused.

Castus sighed, probably knowing that I would stop him here.

"To keep you safe, even if you are powerful you still need help and that's it, no complains." Castus said slightly annoyed.

"Your Knights are Gajeel, Laxus and…ah the other two are coming." Castus exclaimed happily.

Huh, who are the other two; no it can't be Natsu and Gray right?

"Yo Dragon King why should we come here." An unfamiliar voice said standing in the shadows.

"Come here and I'll tell you two." Castus said used to their rude behavior.

Two guys stepped out of the shadows with two exceeds following.

"Oh Fairies, I didn't know you liked trash." The guy with spiky blonde hair said looking at us disgusted. (AN: I bet no one of you knows who this guy is XD)

The Dragons gasped, shocked that this guy dared to insult their Princess.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL OUR PRINCESS TRASH?!" Igneel roared in anger as he attempted to approach the blonde guy who had now a cocky smirk on.

"You're Princess?" He laughed as he looked at us in amusement.

"Who's the Princess of them? Is it Gajeel?" He asked now lying on the floor and holding his guts from all the laughter.

"I'm the Princess." I said motioning the Dragons who shielded me so the guy's couldn't see me to move aside.

The blonde guy on the floor looked at me in surprise while the other was just looking at me with his red eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked them looking at them coldly, sure Fairy Tail forgot about me, but still, they were my nakama…

"I'm Sting and this is Rogue, that are our Exceeds Lector and Frosch." He explained looking at me concerned.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Lucy and the trash you mentioned earlier are Laxus, Gajeel and Levy and we aren't members of Fairy Tail anymore." I answered and clenched my fists at the Fairy Tail part.

Just wait Natsu…when I return I'll beat the crap out of you…I thought evilly and smirked to myself while the others sweat dropped.

"So can I now announce the Knights?" Castus asked impatient.

We nodded while Sting looked confused, Rogue didn't react at all.

"So…the Knight are: Laxus, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue." Castus said looking at the Dragon Slayers, Sting looked just…hilarious O.O

"In order to be helpful for Lucy and not a burden you have to train…Laxus you're going to train with a Dragon the first time, the Dragon you're going to train with is Inazuma." Castus announced as a Girl with red messy hair with yellow streaks in it stood up and went to Laxus, she had red eyes, a lightening like scar on her right eye and wore a yellow top, ripped leggings, black boots and a black cloak.

"Come on brat. Let's go train." She said walking out of the room not waiting for Laxus or looking if he came after her, soon both were gone.

"Gajeel you'll train with Metalicana, Sting and Rogue you're going to train with Weißlogia and Skiadrum." Castus went on and the said guys stood up, a guy with short black spiky hair, he had lots of piercings in his face and red eyes, basically he looked like Gajeel but he had shorter hair.

The others were a guy with long black hair and red eyes and a guy with short white blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Weißlogia" "Skiadrum" Sting and Rogue mumbled shocked.

Weißlogia and Skiadrum went to Sting and Rogue and slept them (AN: Of course synchronic LOL), Sting and Rogue went flying to the wall, they were unconscious.

"That was for thinking we were dead." They yelled in unison.

"Ano? Are you two twins or something like that?" I asked them confused; the two Dragons looked at me for a few minutes then started laughing like crazy.

"What? Did I say something comical?" I asked slightly annoyed by their behavior.

"No it's just…it's so obvious that we're twins." They said breaking out laughing again, that pissed me off.

"Oi, you two, you should stop if you want to live." Gajeel yelled as he ran to his foster father and gave him a high five.

"What do you mean?" Weißlogia asked but before Gajeel could respond they were both lying next to Sting and Rogue unconscious. (AN: It's better not to try to get on Lucy's side aka Demon Lucy)

"Lucy, are you coming?" Toxica asked me looking at me with her beautiful purple eyes.

"Coming!" I said running after her…

* * *

Is this going to be my new life?

If so, I don't mind…I don't know everyone yet but I already love them…

THIS LIFE IS WONDERFUL!

* * *

I know it's short but I promise the next one is coming soon!

So what's Lucy's Prophecy?

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and to review if you like it. :D


	6. Chapter 5 Training

**When I Return…**

* * *

Thanks for the nice reviews :3

And here we go again…

* * *

I was on Toxica's back as she flew above the islands to her own.

The seemed almost normal but there was a purple lake, poison I guess?

She landed gracefully on the ground and I slipped from her back, then she transformed to her human form again.

"So Lucy tell me, why did you leave your Guild?" She asked me sitting on the grass while motioning me to sit in front of her, I obeyed.

"Well…everyone in the guild started to ignore me after Lisanna came back from the death…" I started but then Toxica interrupted me.

"What do you mean she came back from the death and who is Lisanna?" Asked Toxica me concerned.

"Well Lisanna is the sister of Mirajane Strauss, the barmaid, and on a mission Lisanna was attacked by her brother Elfman, because he had no control of his Beast Soul, so Lisanna "died", but actually the Lisanna in Edolas died and so the Lisanna from Earthland was sucked in and brought to Edolas and now she's back again." I explained to Toxica.

"Ahh…okay, go on." She said looking at me with interest.

"Well they ignored me even my Team…" I said sadly, "even Natsu" I mumbled under my breath but unfortunately…

"Who's Natsu?" She asked me smirking.

"He was the one who brought me to Fairy Tail, well and then after a while they kicked me out of their team." I said near the tears but I clenched my fists, I won't cry after them, especially him.

"Who kicked you out of the team?" Toxica asked looking at me with worry.

"I told you, they kicked me out of the team: Erza, Gray and…Natsu." I mumbled and looked at her with teary eyes.

"What did he say?" Asked Toxica wiping my tears away.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

She smiled at me and said: "You know who I mean…this Natsu guy, what did he do to break you?"

I looked at her for a few minutes stunned the sighed and replied: "He said: Well you know…a weak mage like you…doesn't just fit in our team, you understand, right?" Then I started crying.

"Shh…everything's okay, I'm here for you, do you know why you're so affected by his words?" Toxica asked holding me tight and wiping my tears away.

I stopped crying and looked at her shaking my head.

Toxica laughed at my childish behavior and responded: "You're really dense, Lulu. You're in Love with this stupid Idiot."

I looked at her surprised and was about to deny what she said but…

"No denying, Lulu." She said looking at me firm.

"What's with this nickname?" I asked her smiling about the nickname she gave me: Lulu…

"What about it, don't you like it?" Toxica asked looking at me while pouting.

I laughed at her pouting and answered: "No I don't like it…I love the nickname!"

Toxica smiled at me and we hugged again…Toxica, sure was warm and nice, I like her.

"Am I starting training with you?" I asked her eager to start training.

Toxica looked at me sadly and shook her head.

"No, you'll start training with Sora. Castus meant it would be easier for you to train with her first." She said smiling at me.

Toxica began to glow and in front of me she stood with her purple scales, slim dragon form, if Dragon could be slim.

I jumped on her back and then we were in the air again.

We landed on a seemingly normal island with a normal lake but the trees were strange…THERE WERE CELESTIAL KEYS ON THE TREES…HELLO?!

"Ano…why are Celestial Keys on the trees?" I asked Toxica confused.

"You should ask that question Sora and not me…oh there she is, Bye Lulu see u." Toxica said before she flew away.

"That's a question I can't answer I'm sorry." Sora said, this was the first time I looked closely at her she was…GORGOUS…she had long curly blonde hair, light blue eyes she wore a strapless dark blue dress with many stars at the top and just a few at the bottom and she was barefoot…barefoot? But why? Oh well, who cares…

"Let's start training, shall we?" Asked Sora looking at me calmly and so we started training.

We started perfecting my ability with the Celestial Spirits, we trained most of the time in the Celestial Realm because one day were just 10 hours there (AN: I know it's not like that in the Anime but I think it's that way a lot better), so the training with my Celestial Spirits took just 2 days and 22 hours.

The Celestial Dragon training took us 7 weeks on the last day she brought me to Aquaria the Water Dragon, from the Water training to Grandine, then to Consisto the Earth Dragon, then Materio the Wood Dragon, then Skiadrum and Weißlogia the twin Dragons, but there was a problem, I couldn't learn Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, Castus explained to me that I was the "Sun Dragon" or something like that and that I could just learn that element that the sun touches and well…shadow is the opposite of light so I couldn't learn it, oh well I have still Rogue, after that I trained with Metalicana, then Yuki and Aisu the Snow and the Ice Dragons, then Toxica, then Inazuma and then Igneel and Silice.

I thought I was done training but then Castus "my father" called me and told me there was still one Dragon.

"There's still one Dragon, the Blood Dragon, she was once one of the dark dragons, but she's on our side now." Castus explained to me.

"What do you mean with "Dark Dragons", father?" I asked him eager to know.

"Well the Dragons who follow Acnologia." He answered.

I couldn't help it I shivered at the name, well why wouldn't I this Dragon "killed" me.

"Come in Caedia." Castus yelled and the doors opened revealing a woman with black hair and blood red streaks in it, her eyes were blood red and she wore a white gown with red splashes on it, it looked like blood, please don't let it be blood, I thought horrified.

The woman walked to me and smiled at me, but the smile never reached her dead eyes.

"Come let's train, Princess." She said emotionless and walked away, me following her.

"Here we are." Caedia said as we landed on her island, the island was scary…the trees were dead and the water in the lake was red…blood…

"I won't teach you everything…I'll just teach you how to feel a body and how to control somebody's body." She explained to me, smiling again like the first time.

I learned Blood Magic in two days, it was pretty easy.

* * *

"Before you go, my child, I have to teach you some very important things. You have to learn to activate Dragon Force and learn how to transform into your Dragon Form." Castus said as I asked him if I had to leave today.

"Wait…Dragon Form? I have a Dragon Form?" I asked him stunned.

He just nodded smiling at me.

* * *

Toxica: "Concentrate Lulu!"

Levy-chan: "Give your best Lu-chan!"

The other Dragons: "You can do this, Princess!"

Laxus: "Come on you can do this, Lucy! Or I'll punish you!"

Gajeel: "Are you this weak, Bunny-Girl?"

"Shut up, Laxus and Gajeel!" I yelled furious and then light surrounded me.

The others looked at me while their jaws dropped.

I was standing there, the elements I mastered surrounding me, my hair swinging from the great amount of magical power I was releasing.

"Very well daughter, now, just a little bit more." Castus said looking at me impressed.

MORE?! I thought while shaking from concentration, then I blacked out…

"Lu-chan, Lu-chan, are you alright?" Levy-chan yelled looking at me worried.

"I'm fine." I replied smiling at her weakly.

"You know…this black out was needed." Grandine trailed off looking at me serious.

"Why?" I asked her confused.

"You're magical power is doubled now, you could transform into a Dragon now with ease." Grandine explained, "Well…and that's the reason why you're wearing limiters now, this black out increased even the power of your Knights and your Advisor." Grandine went on amazed.

"Wait, no one told me who my advisor is." I said looking confused at Grandine.

"It's me Lu-chan, I'm your advisor." Levy-chan cheered and hugged me.

"Even I'm wearing limiters. I'm wearing three limiters; Gajeel is wearing five limiters just like Laxus, Rogue and Sting." Levy-chan informed me smiling at me sweetly.

"How many limiters am I wearing?" I asked Levy-chan concerned.

"Oh you're wearing ten limiters, look that are your limiters." Levy-chan said pointing at my arms there were five bracelets on each of my arms.

"Cool right, Lu-chan?" Levy-chan cheered and I smiled at her.

"Well, I think it's time to head to the guild again." I said looking at Levy-chan serious.

"Are you sure, Lu-chan?" She asked me and I nodded.

I went to my father to tell him that I was leaving.

I went through the big golden doors that led to my fathers "office" and there he was.

"Hello father." I greeted him and he turned to me and smiled at me sadly.  
"I know why you're here I knew this would happen, everything is packed you just have to say goodbye, they are all in the meeting room." He said approaching the door and opening it for me.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll visit you again for sure!" I yelled as I wiped my tears away.

"WE'LL MISS YOU, LUCY!" The Dragons cried sadly and I hugged everyone.

"When you don't visit I'll come and drag you here!" Toxica threaded me.

Inazuma just tsked and grumbled: "I'll do the same."

I just smiled at her that was just Inazuma.

"We'll miss you." Yuki and Aisu cried and crushed me…oh…I mean hugged me tight.

"Look good after my idiot-son!" Skiadrum, Weißlogia and Metalicana yelled in unison, then they started glaring at each other.

Well, they never change, I thought giggling.

"Bye Lucy! Beat the crap out of my idiot-son!" Igneel said giving me a warm hug.

"Goodbye Daughter." Castus said hugging me.

I started crying, even if I didn't understand the father-thingy I accepted Castus as my father, I loved him.

"I'll miss you, dad." I mumbled, then we broke the hug.

"Goodbye everyone!" Levy-chan yelled and we ran out of the castle.

"See you soon!" The Dragons shouted before I opened the Gate to Magnolia and we stepped in.

Goodbye my family, goodbye Dragon realm, goodbye father…

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and to review if you like it. :3


	7. Chapter 6 Show it with Music

**When**** I Return…**

* * *

Pairing:

There'll be no pairing yet. First of all decide for ONE PAIR please. Second wait a little bit…there'll be some moments with every pair *-*

So there'll be soon some Lalu, Graylu, Rolu, Sticy and Nalu moments *-*

That was all and now let's get started…

* * *

Natsu POV

Lucy sure changed a lot…her hair was longer and a little bit wavy, she grew slightly taller…I'll better not watch the rest of her body *nosebleed* …but what's with her eyes, her warm chocolate eyes are cold and sad now, there's no warmth in them…

I wonder if she really got stronger…nah…probably she's still weak.

But there's something very suspicious with her and the others…I can't smell them, if I couldn't see them I would think that they weren't even there…very suspicious…I should ask them…

* * *

No Ones POV

"Hey everyone, we should celebrate with a singing contest…everyone sings or you'll have to play Truth or Dare with Erza and me." Mira threatened with her usual smile, everyone sweat dropped.

"Aye!" Everyone yelled and started to think of a song to sing.

"I'll start!" Mira cheered and walked on the stage, the lights turned off and the only light on was that that shone on Mira.

* * *

So Pretty, So Smart

Such A Waste Of A Young Heart

Whatta Pitty Whatta Sham

What's The Matter With You Man?

Don't You See What's Wrong Can't You Get It Right?

Outa Mind, And Outa Sight

Call On All The Girls, Don't Forget The Boys, Put a Lid On All That Noise.

I'm Satellite Heart

Lost In The Dark.

Im Spun Out So Far, You Stop I Start, But I'll Be True To You

I Hear Your Living Out Of State Runnin In A Whole New Scene. You Know I Haven't Slept In Weeks, Your The Only Thing I See

I'm a Satellite Heart

Lost In The Dark.

Im Spun Out So Far, You Stop I Start, But I'll Be True To You (x2)

No Matter What You Do, Yeah I'll Be True To You.

(Satellite Heart-Anya Marina)

* * *

After Mira finished singing the whole guild was silent, they were so mesmerized by the beauty of her voice that they found no words to say.

"That was awesome!" Freed yelled and the others soon cheered with him.

Mira smiled at them thankful and said: "The next one is Gerard!"

Gerard looked at her than at the others and sighed, well he had no other choice, because he didn't want to play Truth or Dare with Erza and Mira. *shiver* (AN: Gerard became a member of Fairy Tail as Lucy left.)

He went on the stage and began…

* * *

Try to hear my voice

You can leave, now it's your choice

Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right

Maybe if I leave tonight, I won't come back

I said it before, I won't say it again

Love is a game to you, let's not pretend

Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right

Can nobody hear me?

I've got a lot that's on my mind

I cannot breathe

Can you hear it, too?

You kiss and you kiss

And you love and you love

You've got a history list and the rest is above

And if you won, you can't relate to me

From the floor to the floor

And the sky to the sky

You've got to love and adore and the rest is a lie

And if you won, then you can't relate to me

I said it before, I won't say it again

Love is a game to you, let's not pretend

Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right, right, right

Can nobody hear me?

I've got a lot that's on my mind

I cannot breathe

Can you hear it, too?

Leave your shoes at the door, baby

I am all you adore, lady

Come with me and we will run away

Can nobody hear me?

I've got a lot that's on my mind

I cannot breathe

Can you hear it, too?

Can nobody hear me?

I've got a lot that's on my mind

I cannot breathe

Can you hear it, too?

(Imagine Dragons-Hear me)

* * *

"I didn't know you could sing like that." Erza mumbled, but everyone heard her and she blushed.

"Singing is …!" Elfman yelled, but he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Ever threw her shoe at him, it hit him right in the face.

Everyone looked at the scene and sweat dropped.

"Well…the next one is Juvia." Mira announced and a blue haired girl approached the stage, she looked pale and she shivered.

"Juvia can do this; Juvia has to do this…for Gray-sama." She encouraged herself and stood on the stage with hearts in her eyes as she saw Gray standing there in his boxers.

* * *

Ever wonder bout what he's doin'

How it all turned to lies

Sometimes I think that it's better

To never ask why

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try try try

You've gotta get up and try try try

You've gotta get up and try try try

Funny how the heart can be deceiving

More than just a couple times

Why do we fall in love so easy

Even when it's not right

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try try try

You've gotta get up and try try try

You've gotta get up and try try try

Ever worried that it might be ruined

Does it make you wanna cry?

When you're out there doing what you're doing

Are you just getting by?

Tell me are you just getting by by by

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try try try

You've gotta get up and try try try

You've gotta get up and try try try

You've gotta get up and try try try

You've gotta get up and try try try

You've gotta get up and try try try

You've gotta get up and try try try

You've gotta get up and try try try

You've gotta get up and try try try

(Pink-Try)

* * *

"That was for you, Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled as she finished her song and ran towards Gray who looked at her terrified.

He looked at Mira with pleading eyes and she smiled at him and then announced: "The next is Gray."

Gray sighed happily and went on the stage, of course just in his boxers.

"Gray your clothes!" Cana yelled and smirked as she saw his reaction.

He looked down to see he had only his boxers on.

"I don't care; I'm going to sing now." He yelled back at her and stood on the stage.

* * *

Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror

And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine

If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find

Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm looking right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Coming back into you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making two reflections into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Aren't you something, an original, 'cause it doesn't seem merely assembled

And I can't help but stare 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes

Ooh I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you

And if I could, I would look at us all the time

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm looking right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Coming back into you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making two reflections into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Yesterday is history

Tomorrow's a mystery

I can see you looking back at me

Keep your eyes on me

Baby, keep your eyes on me

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm looking right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now (show me baby)

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Coming back into you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making two reflections into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

Now you're the inspiration for this precious song

And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on

So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone

And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home

Just to let you know, you are

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you

My reflection, in everything I do

You're my reflection and all I see is you

My reflection, in everything I do

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

You are you are the love of my life

(Justin Timberlake-Mirrors)

* * *

There were whistles everywhere and cheering.

"For who was this song, Gray?" Mira asked slyly and smirked at him.

He looked at her and pretended to be confused.

"What do you mean; I just sang this song for fun." He said and looked at her with confusion.

"When you mean…and the next one is Levy." Mira announced looking at Levy.

Levy walked on the stage with determination, I won't get stage fright she thought and stood ready to perform.

* * *

Down to you,

You're pushing and pulling me down to you

But I don't know what I,

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself

From saying something that I should have never thought

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself

From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you

You're pushing and pulling me down to you,

But I don't know what I want,

No I don't know what I want

You got it, you got it,

Some kind of magic

Hypnotic, hypnotic,

You're leaving me breathless

I hate this, I hate this,

You're not the one I believe in

With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,

From saying something that I should have never thought

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,

From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you

You're pushing and pulling me down to you

But I don't know what I want

No I don't know what I want

Don't know what I want

But I know it's not you

Keep pushing and pulling me down,

But I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,

From saying something that I should have never thought

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,

From saying something that I should have never thought of you

I knew, I know in my heart it's not you

I knew, but now I know what I want, I want, I want,

Oh no, I should have never thought

(Paramore-I caught myself)

* * *

"Levy!" Everyone cheered, she was just amazing, who knew that there was such voice in such a small body.

"The next one is Gajeel!" Mira cheered and smiled evilly at Gajeel who grumbled and went on the stage.

Why he grumbled? Well…Mira didn't allow him to sing "Best Friend".

* * *

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know

You know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know

You know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

So far away, so far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away, so far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and never let me go

Keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and never let me go

(Far away-Nickelback)

* * *

"Ara,ara, Gajeel, this song is it addicted to someone?" Mira asked him evilly and he just snorted.

"You already now so why should I tell you?" Gajeel asked her annoyed.

"If you don't say it you'll have to play Truth or Dare and that would be much more embarrassing than this." Mira threatened him and he gulped.

"Well this song is addicted to…*sigh* well to…SHRIMP!" He yelled the last part and everyone looked at him in shock and he blushed just like a little bookworm in the crowd.

"Yay! Now the next one is my beloved sister Lisanna." Mira cheered and soon her sister stepped on the stage and looked for the one she would sing the song…BINGO!

* * *

The day I first met you

You told me you never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Now here we go, so close, yet so far

Having not past the tense.

When will you realize

Baby I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared is wrong

I think I might make a mistake

There's just one night to live

And theres no time to wait (to wait)

So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

On Sunday, you went home alone,

There was tears in your eyes,

I called your cell phone, my love,

But you did not reply

The world is ours if we want it,

We can take it, if you just take my hand,

Theres no turn, right now

Maybe just try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared is wrong

I think I might make a mistake

There's just one night to live

And there's no time to wait (to wait)

So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,

Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break

Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

When your lips are on my lips

Then our hearst beats as one,

But you slip out of my finger tips

Everytime noo oh oh

Don't wanna break your heart,

Wanna give your heart a break,

I know you're scared is wrong,

I think I might make a mistake

There's just one night to live,

And there's no time to wait (to wait)

So let me give your heart a break,

There's something happen' I can see it in your eyes,

You put that smile away,

Something that you cant descise,

Dont wanna break your heart,

you can ease the ache (the ache)

So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,

Theres just so much you can take, your heart a break,

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

The day I first met you

You told me you never fall in love

(Demi Lovato-Give your Heart a Break)

* * *

The guild members cheered for Lisanna and Lisanna smiled back.

"Beautiful Lisanna! And the next one Natsu!" Mira cheered without asking Lisanna if she addicted this song to anyone.

Lisanna boiled in the inside from anger; she wanted to addict this song to Natsu.

Natsu ran on the stage and mumbled to Mira: "Mira I don't know what to sing."

Mira face palmed but soon a smirk formed on her face and she mumbled back: "Sing Surrender."

Natsu just nodded and then started…

* * *

She reads a book from across the street,

Waiting for someone that she'll never meet.

Talk over coffee for an hour or two, She

wonders why I'm always in a good mood.

Killin' time before she struts her stuff,

She needs supporting, I'll become the crutch.

She'll never know how much she means to me.

I play the game but I'm the referee.

Surrender every word, every thought every sound.

Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.

Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.

Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.

Surrender yourself to me.

Even though I know what I'm lookin' for,

She's got a brick wall behind her door.

I'd travel time and confess to her,

But I'm afraid she'd shoot the messenger.

Surrender every word, every thought every sound.

Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.

Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.

Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.

Surrender yourself to me.

I think I found a flower in a field of weeds,

I think I found a flower in a field of weeds.

Searching until my hands bleed,

This flower don't belong to me.

I think I found a flower in a field of weeds,

I think I found a flower in a field of weeds.

Searching until my hands bleed,

This flower don't belong to me.

This flower don't belong to me.

Why cant she belong to me?

Every word, every thought every sound.

Every touch, every smile, every frown.

All the pain we've endured until now.

All the hope that I lost you have found.

Surrender every word, every thought every sound.

Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.

Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.

Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.

(Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask,

(Surrender) has my moment come and passed.

(Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask,

(Surrender) has my moment come and passed.

(Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask,

(Surrender) has my moment come and passed.

(Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask.

(Billy Talent-Surrender)

* * *

"Yeah Natsu! Nice, awesome!" Everyone cheered and Natsu gave them his usual toothy grin.

"Thank you, Mira." He smiled at her and ran from the stage.

"And now Lucy!" Mira cheered, she had missed Lucy very much and was sorry that she ignored her.

Somehow almost everyone had the same thoughts as Mira, because everyone looked at Lucy with hurt in their eyes.

Lucy stepped on the stage, she felt the stares of the others but she ignored them…she didn't need their pity.

She would sing her heart out, to the people who ripped it into pieces.

* * *

After all you put me through

You'd think I'd despise you

But in the end I wanna thank you

'Cause you made that much stronger

Well I thought I knew you

Thinking that you were true

Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff

Time is up, 'cause I've had enough

You were there by my side

Always down for the ride

But your joy ride just came down in flames

'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm

After all of the stealing and cheating

You probably think that

I hold resentment for you

But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all

That you tried to do

I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming

All of your backstabbing

Just so, you could cash in on a good thing

Before I'd realized your game

I heard you're going 'round

Playin' the victim now

But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies

Guess you're wanting to hurt me

But that won't work anymore

No more, uh uh, it's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now

And never back down

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I know

Turn out to be unjust so cruel?

Could only see the good in you

Pretended not to see the truth

You tried to hide your lies

Disguise yourself through

Living in denial

But in the end you'll see

You won't stop me

I am a fighter

(I'm a fighter)

I ain't gonna stop

(I ain't gonna stop)

There is no turning back

I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget

But I, I remember

Yes I remember

I'll remember

Thought I would forget

But I remember

Yes I remember

I'll remember

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

(Christina Aguilera-Fighter)

* * *

Everything in her performance matched: her pitch-black skirt and top with the cloak on, the hurt and angry expression on her face.

Now they knew…how she felt…

* * *

Well, that's it; I hope you aren't disappointed in this chapter.

And I hope you didn't hate the music O.O

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and to review if you like it.


	8. Chapter 7 I'll beat you

**When**** I Return…**

I am so happy you liked the songs :3

Now here's Chapter 7

No Ones POV

Everyone finished singing, but the only thing in the guild members head was Lucy's performance.

She was hurt, they know…and they're sorry…really sorry…

Lucy POV

I'm still not satisfied, even after I sung my heart out…

_Did you forget?_ A voice in my head asked amused.

Who are you? I thought back.

_I thought we had this conversion a few years ago_, the voice chuckled.

Flashback Lucy POV

_Don't tell them, Lucy. You have to keep what you saw a secret, it was an important prophecy. _A voice in my head told me.

Who are you? I thought in my head.

_You'll find out soon enough_ the voice chuckled in my head.

End of Flashback

_You remember now?_ The voice asked me.

Yes…what do you mean with forget? I thought.

_*Chuckle* Well you gave a promise to Igneel to beat the crap out of his son_

Oh you're right…well, this is going to be fun, I thought smirking.

_Wait…_ the voice interrupted my evil thoughts _why don't you get an S-class mage?_

Huh? You know 'bout that? I thought curious.

_Of course, now get the hell up and get an S-class mage_ the voice said.

That's a good idea; I thought to myself and stood up from my place at the bar, all eyes on me of course.

"Mira, where's the Master…oh and I forgot we still have no marks." I said looking at my hand, there was no mark.

Mira giggled and went to me with the guild stamp, Levy, Gajeel and Laxus came to get a mark also.

"Well where do you want you're mark?" Mira asked me, looking at me sweetly.

I thought about it…I should start new…right?

_Make it on the right side of your hip_, the voice from earlier suggested.

"Good Idea." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that Lucy?" Mira asked me, looking at me with a frown.

"Oh…I want my mark on the right side of my hip." I said and revealed a little bit of my smooth skin that hide behind my black top.

Mira nodded and then the stamp was on my right hip. (AN: Well? Witch color?)

As Mira pulled the stamp away from my hip she revealed the pitch-black Fairy Tail mark on my hip.

"I thought it would look like a rainbow." Levy said looking at my hip.

I just shrugged, I actually like it black.

"Levy, where do you want your mark?" Mira asked smiling at Levy warmly.

"On my left thigh, please." Levy said moving her skirt a few inches higher.

All guys looked Levy's way drooling, but then Gajeel blocked their sight angry.

"Don't any of you perverts dare look at my shrimp." He roared at them and they all turned around terrified.

Levy just giggled at his overprotective behavior.

Her mark turned orange, but there was something strange…when you looked more closely you could see that there were little runes around her mark in slightly lighter orange.

Levy squealed as she saw it.

"Wow, how cool!" She cheered.

Gajeel became his mark on his right shoulder, it turned gray and there was metal dust around it.

Laxus became his mark on his chest, it turned of course yellow and there was some lightening around it.

But why don't I have something around my mark?

Oh well…I don't care…

"Well, well alone are we?" Natsu asked me and smirked.

This idiot…

_Sing_ the voice in my head growled.

Huh? Well the voice is right.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone"

I sang the part and looked at him.

"Now you have your answer…Oi, Mira where's the Master?" I asked ignoring Natsu and walking towards Mira.

"He's in his office." She replied smiling at me, so I walked to Masters Office and went in.

"Hello Lucy." Master said smiling at me.

"Hello Master…I wanted to ask you something." I said looking at him serious.

A few minutes later…Guild Hall No Ones POV

Master was standing on the bar counter yelling at the guild members who were now in a big fight witch started of course with Natsu and Gray.

"Stop it you brats!" Master shouted at them angry.

"I'll stop them." Lucy said coldly, she walked towards the fighting Fairies, her bangs covering her eyes, she emitted a deadly aura.

Suddenly the whole guild froze…

"Now they made it." Laxus snickered looking at his guild members who were all frozen from fright.

"Get them, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel cheered and Lucy smirked.

"Are you fighting?" She asked the guild members sweetly.

They all turned around with wide eyes as they saw a smiling Lucy.

"Who started the fight?" She asked still calm and smiling.

All guild members pointed at Natsu and Gray.

Lucy motioned the others to go away.

"Did you two MORONS START THE FIGHT?!" Lucy started sweetly but then yelled at them furious.

"He started." They said in unison and pointed at each other, then glared at each other.

"ENOUGH! SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! Master has something to say." She yelled at them and went again to Master.

Gajeel and Laxus smirked sheepish at Natsu and Gray.

Erza looked shocked at Lucy, she was shocked that Lucy managed to even frighten her; Erza was never frightened, almost.

"Shut up, Brats! There's something I have to announce." Master began with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Lucy's going to be an S-class mage when she can beat Natsu." Master ended the smirk still visible on his face.

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked shocked and Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"What? Lucy…beat me?" Natsu asked chuckling.

"Don't you think that's a little bit unfair?" Natsu asked still chuckling.

"He's right. Don't you think it's unfair, I'll finish him in a few minutes…I want someone powerful to fight." Lucy said smirking at Natsu.

"Pfft…you're just frightened…" Natsu said smirking back.

"You think? Well then come on let's fight!" Lucy yelled still smirking.

Lucy POV

I walked out of the guild and felt Natsu follow me, the others in the guild started to bet who would win.

I snickered…these idiots…most of the guild bet on Natsu.

Gajeel and Laxus stood there shaking their heads and then smirked, they're having way too much fun today, I thought smiling at them warmly.

I walked a little bit longer, till Natsu and I were standing perfectly in the back (garden) of Fairy Tail.

"Before I beat the crap out of you…Choose an element." I said smirking.

"Element? I choose all!" He yelled back with a smirk.

My smirk just got wider.

"Oi, Salamander you don't know where you brought yourself right now!" Gajeel yelled at him shaking his head.

"Go easy on him, Lu-chan!" Levy yelled standing next to Gajeel.

"Give your best Lulu!" someone cheered.

Wait? LULU?!

"Toxica?" I asked in disbelief, but there she was standing next to Levy cheering, she was in her human form.

She locked her purple eyes with my brown ones, then she smiled at me and gave me a thumb up.

"Don't you dare hold back on me! Don't underestimate me!" Natsu roared, flames engulfing him.

"Okay." I said sweetly and smiled at him.

"Let's pray that Natsu comes out of here alive." Laxus said and folded his hands.

I started laughing at this and Natsu looked at me with anger.

"Natsu you can do this!" Lisanna cheered smiling at him sweetly.

Help me, I need to vomit…

"Let's get this over." I said locking my eyes with Natsus.

He charged at me, of course, always the first one to move, I thought sighing at his stupidity.

"You know…the one who starts fails." I said to him emotionless.

He looked at me angry and tried to punch my stomach.

I simply stood there and then caught his hand in time to doge the attack.

"You'll have to use your power to beat me." I said to him with no emotion.

He made a back flip and landed in his fighting stance and then roared: "Karyū no Hōkō!"

The flames he blew out of his mouth aimed for me, but I just stood there doing nothing.

"Yes! I did it!" Natsu cheered looking at the flames.

Gajeel and Laxus laughed: "You think so?" and pointed at the flames that became smaller and smaller.

"What the Hell? What's happening?" Natsu asked looking shocked at his shrinking flames.

"Thanks for the meal." I said smirking.

"You ate my flames?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

I just nodded and smiled.

"Now it's my turn." I said and went in my fighting stance.

"Metsuryū Ōgi Kai Guren Bakuraijin!" I yelled there were Flames engulfing one of my hands and lightening the other, I didn't turn yet, no, the power of the flames and lightening has to grow, when I was satisfied with it I swirled and created a tornado of flames and lightening and sent it towards Natsu.

While I was using Lightening and Fire Dragon slayer magic one of my eyes turned red and the other yellow and my mark was surrounded by fire and lightening.

Natsu tried to eat most of the fire, but it was too much, so he was hit, but still he stood up.

"Oh, you're standing. Good! I wasn't done yet." I said smirking at him.

"Tentai no Tekken!" I yelled and ran towards him and pinched him in the face with my fist engulfed with some stars.

It looked beautiful and harmless but it wasn't…as I used this, my eyes turned to the colour of the sky, just like the sky was right now and there were yellow stars surrounding my black mark.

Natsu looked at me with wide eyes but I smirked just.

"You know…I'm bored…I'll finish you now." I said and made a back flip.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

O Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect became complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!"

I chanted and opened my eyes as I finished the spell, there were magic circles in my eyes.

Light orbs surrounded me and then charged at Natsu with great force.

He was knocked out instantly.

I smiled and walked over to him.

"Open the gate of the Healer: Paeoniis." I mumbled and an old man with a long beard appeared next to me.

"Please, heal him." I said to him and he nodded.

Paeoniis held his hands over Natsu and a blue light surrounded his hands, then he bend down and laid his hands on Natsus chest.

"He'll be fine in no time." Paeoniis said and vanished.

All the guild members looked at me with their mouths wide open.

Their faces are hilarious.

I crouched down to look if Natsu was alright.

Then I smelt it, I could even taste it now that I was so close to him.

It was…

OMG what is it that Lucy smelt?

You'll find out in the next Chapter :D

Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and to review if you like it.


	9. Chapter 8 The Truth

**When I Return…**

* * *

I'm so sorry that I updated that late, but I have to study, so that means it'll take it's time till I update Chapter 9.

I'M SORRY!

* * *

Lucy POV

No it can't be…Who…Who would do something like this?

What I smelled was poison, but to find out if it was deadly I needed to get closer to the source of it.

But I can't do this in front of everyone.

"Hey, can anyone tell me why Natsu is poisoned?" I asked them still looking at him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHH?!" The guild members shouted and looked at me in disbelief.

"Yes, in order to find out if this poison is deadly I need to do something…it would be helpful if you left him with me alone." I said still not looking at them.

"Okay." Erza said and then they left.

I was blushing, in order to find out what kind of poison it was I had to…

I crouched down beside him and leaned close to his face, the source of the poison was there.

I leaned closer and closer to his face, I was blushing furiously…Don't get distracted Lucy…just do it…

And then my lips were touching his…it was hot…don't get distracted, concentrate…

I flicked my tongue across his under lip, now I could taste the poison.

Mh…that poison makes you say and feel what the person who gave you the poison wants you to say or feel…

And the one who gave Natsu the poison is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisanna?

Lisanna gave Natsu the poison? But why?

.

.

.

And then everything came back…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Well, you know…Lisanna is back and we want her on our team, but 5 are just too many…so we thought we should kick someone out of the team…and since…" He began but I interrupted him._

_"So you're kicking me out of the team, right?" I knew this day would come sooner or later, seems like they chose soon._

_Natsu just nodded and replied: "Well you know…a weak mage like you…doesn't just fit in our team, you understand, right?"_

_The whole conversation Lisanna stood beside him, smirking all the time at me._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

I stood there beside Natsu's still unconscious body dumbfounded.

"Lucy! LUCY!" Someone was screaming at me.

I looked at the person, it was Gray…

"What's with him?" He asked me looking curious, he seemed somehow sad?

"Oh…eto…Wendy just has to suck the poison out that's all." I replied looking down at Natsu and then again at Gray.

"Okay, thanks…let's take him to the infirmary." Gray said taking Natsu's upper body, while I took his legs.

* * *

In the Infirmary

"He should be okay in no time." Wendy replied cheerfully after she healed Natsu.

"Ok, Wendy." I replied.

"Thanks Wendy." Gray said smiling at her.

I turned to the door and went out of the infirmary.

This day sucks…nothing but bad things happened today

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And I kissed Natsu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMG I KISSED NATSU!

No! It doesn't count; I just wanted to heal him.

I ran out of the guild and into the forest…

I love the forest, it's always so quiet and relaxing here…I should relax…

There…there's a clearing, I went to the clearing and laid down on the grass.

Then I closed my eyes and was sucked into Dreamland…my Dream was dark…very dark…

But before something could happen I shrieked out of Dreamland, because someone woke me up.

It was Laxus.

"How do you feel?" He asked me sitting beside me and looking at the trees around us.

"Fine…absolutely fine." I lied.

"Don't lie." Laxus said calmly finally looking at me.

I looked back, I was speechless…the intensity in his dark eyes was breathtaking.

"I-I'm just done with everything…" I said breaking the eye contact.

"Look at me." He said lifting my chin so I had to look at him.

"Everything's fine…I know it." Laxus said looking at me serious.

I smiled at him, maybe he was right.

"I have to go now; don't stay too long here in the forest." He said and then he was gone, he ran away fast as lightening.

I looked at the sky, he was right it was late; I shouldn't stay too long here.

"Hey Lucy…I wanted to apologize for years ago." Someone said, it was Gray.

I looked at him and thought about it…wait…maybe he too became a poison.

I went close to Gray and sniffed him…there was just a little bit of the poison smell, but it shouldn't show any effect.

Gray looked at me surprised and shocked, I just shrugged it off.

"Gray? What if I said, I'll forgive you if you'll let me see your memory from the day you kicked me out of Team Natsu, would you say yes or no?" I asked looking at him with my most serious look.

"I would let you see it." He said bluntly and looked at me confused.

"Good." I said smiling at him and then he fell down beside me unconscious.

I laid my head on his chest, where I could hear his heartbeat and soon I fell into his memories.

It took me not long till I found the memory I searched for.

In his memory I found out that almost everyone got poisoned, but only Natsu all the time.

But why would Lisanna do that?

What is her reason?

That where the questions that swirled through my head as I woke up on Grays chest.

"You okay?" Gray asked me as I didn't lift my head of his chest.

"I'm fine." I mumbled still not ready to lift my head.

Gray chuckled.

"So I think you forgave me?" He asked as I lifted my head and looked at him.

I nodded.

"Well after all it wasn't your fault." I said smiling at him and he smiled back.

"I missed you Lucy." He said smiling at me widely.

I just smiled back.

"You know what?" Gray asked.

"What?" I asked him.

"I think we should kiss." He said smirking.

* * *

When I get 3 comments that Gray and Lucy should kiss, they kiss

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and to review if you like it.


	10. Chapter 9 Kiss

**When I Return…**

* * *

I'm here again! Yay! I'm done with school now and now I have finally time again to write

Woah…I just wanted 3 reviews about them kissing Oh well but here it is the Graylu KISS!

* * *

Lucy POV

* * *

"I think we should kiss." Gray said smirking.

"W-WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?" I asked him looking at him with wide eyes and a face as red as a tomato.

I imagined how it would feel his lips mine.

Would it going to be cold? Because you know he's an Ice Mage.

"Why?! You don't want to kiss me?" He asked with a smug grin on his face, raising a brow in a seductive manner.

I shook my head vigorously, blushing madly.

"But it's a way for me to show you that I'm very sorry for what happened years ago." Gray said trying not to grin, but well he was trying…that doesn't mean I didn't see it.

"Oh really?" I asked with sarcasm evident in my voice and raising my brow in disbelief.

"Would it be this disgusting kissing me?" Gray asked hurt. (AN: Fake-hurt :P)

I looked at him troubled and replied: "N-No it's not that…I-I just think that people should kiss when they love each other and not if only one loves the other, you know?"

Gray just smirked at my reply.

"So you're saying that you love me?" He asked with a smug face.

"W-WHAT…N-No!" I shouted at him blushing.

"So you think I'm in Love with you? *smile* I'm not in Love with you." He reassured me and smiled gently at me.

I sighed happily, so Gray's not in Love with me, but somehow I'm slightly disappointed…WHAT?!

GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF LUCY! Juvia would kill me…O.O

"Well…after we made clear that you don't love me and I don't love you, we can kiss, right?" Gray said grinning at me.

"NO!" I yelled at him.

"Why not? You don't love me, I don't love you…so that means we can kiss and it wouldn't mean anything." He explained, but I just looked at him shocked, he was serious about this.

Gray approached me, he leaned closer and closer and I just froze...

He leaned closer till our noses were touching, then he smiled at me and leaned farther forward till our lips were inches apart.

"It won't have a meaning." He reassured me before he did it.

* * *

Gray POV

* * *

"It won't have a meaning." I lied to her, of course it had a meaning…well for me, because I love her…that's LUCY…she's just gorgeous!

I leaned closer and closer in anticipation, she closed her eyes, I thought in victory and then I felt her sweet, soft lips on mine.

Her lips tasted like strawberries and they were soft, so soft I can't describe it.

The Kiss was just amazing…it was like I was sucked into a whole new world with loads of strawberries…and I just felt like that, just from a normal ordinary kiss, I thought shocked.

But then we had to break the kiss, because of lack of oxygen, I rested my forehead against hers, gazing into her brown shocked eyes, panting heavily…with every breath I took it dawned to me what I've done…but I covered it up.

"See…no…meaning." I said breathless, then I leaned her lips one last time before running away as fast as lightening and leaving a dumbfounded, blushing Lucy.

* * *

(AN: If you want to know how Lucy felt about the kiss just tell me and I do an extra Chapter, but just if I get 3 reviews "again" )

* * *

Lucy POV

* * *

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!

I need to get that out of my head, I'll just go home…I'm done for today…and it's already late…

So I was on my way to my apartment, but on my way I saw Laxus.

"What took you so long?" Laxus said glaring at me and looking at the same time worried…I really don't know how he managed to glare and look worried at the same time, but he did it.

"Why are you so concerned…did you wait for me?" I asked in disbelief as I looked at an embarrassed Laxus, well that's a sight you don't see very often.

"Whoa, is my almighty Knight blushing?" I teased while Laxus just growled at me.

"Don't make fun of me." He threatened me, but I just laughed him off.

"Come on let's go Home." I said, ignoring his insults and growls.

After a few miserably attempts of him getting me pissed he just followed me.

Time skip: Lucy's apartment

"Do you want to eat anything?" I asked him walking into my kitchen, Laxus following close behind me.

"Yeah." He said sitting down on one of my chairs and looking at me curiously.

"What?" I asked him calm taking out a pan.

"As I saw you approaching my destination you looked somehow troubled and flustered…is everything alright?

Do you feel well?" He bombarded me with questions.

I turned around hiding my blushing face and taking out some eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

"No everything's alright." I replied succeeding in not to stutter.

"I don't buy it, I can feel that something's wrong." Laxus said sitting up from the chair and approaching me.

"You can tell me…everything." He whispered into my ear standing really close behind me.

I shivered at the warmth of his breath on my ear.

Then I snapped out of it and shook my head.

"No I can't tell you this." I whispered.

Laxus turned me around so I had to look at him.

"Tell me." He demanded sternly looking at me with so much concern it made me almost tear up, why did he care so much, it somehow remembered me at the old Natsu.

NO! I WON'T CRY

"Tell me, Lucy." Laxus repeated slightly impatient.

"Hai, Hai…well…you know…Gray apologized to me and I was able to see that he was poisoned too, just like Natsu…and so in order to apologize to me individually he…he…"I began but stuttered at the end.

"He what?" Laxus asked trying hard to seem calm.

"Well…he…kissed me." I said, but whispered the last part as silent as I could, but it seemed Laxus did hear it.

He looked at me frozen…

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Laxus yelled shaking me slightly.

"He kissed me." I said back trying to break free from his grasp.

Laxus looked at me angry and then asked me through gritted teeth: "Why did you let him kiss you?"

"I-I w-was frozen." I stuttered, shocked at his outburst.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked him curiously.

He looked at me as if I was the stupidest girl in the world.

"Don't you think it's unfair just kissing Gray and Natsu?" Laxus asked looking at me intensely.

"Why do you know about Natsu?" I asked him blushing madly.

But then I thought about what he said: _"Don't you think it's unfair just kissing Gray and Natsu?"_

WHAT THE HELL WAS UNFAIR ABOUT THIS?!

"W-Wait…What the HELL is UNFAIR about kissing them, who do you think I should kiss?" I asked him angry.

"Well that's easy." Laxus said smirking and then I felt his rough lips on mine.

But he ended the kiss quickly.

"Know I'm happy too." Laxus said smirking and taking the raw bacon and roasting it with his lightening, then he took one out and jumped out of my window.

I just stood there dumbfounded, shocked and blushing.

I kissed today three different guys, I thought before I went off into Dreamland.

The next morning I went after my daily routine: eating, brushing teeth, showering and choosing my outfit, to the guild.

Now I'm standing in front of the guild doors frightened of seeing Gray and Laxus, I had no fear about Natsu because he was still in the infirmary.

_Oh…What the hell? Just go in you chicken, the voice in my head said_, snapping out of my thoughts.

Fine, I grumbled back at the voice and opened the guild doors.

"Hey Lucy, do you know who poisoned Natsu?" Erza asked as I entered the guild, I went to the bar and sat down.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I replied ordering a smoothie.

"What do you mean I wouldn't believe you…and the others would they believe you?" Erza asked me looking confused.

I sighed taking a sip of my smoothie and then looking at her.

"If I told all of you that Lisanna is the one who poisoned Natsu and all of you would you believe me?" I asked them, already knowing the answer.

"Lisanna wouldn't do something like that." Erza replied angry.

"See." I said looking at her bored.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I said turning to my smoothie again and taking a sip.

I knew she wanted to say something, but I would never know what because just in this moment…

The guild doors swung open revealing two young men; one had blonde hair and the other black.

The guild members glared at the men, they knew them.

"STING! ROGUE!" I squealed running towards them and tackling Sting to the ground in a murderous hug, but he just laughed at her childish behavior and hugging her back.

"Rogue." Lucy smiled giving him a big hug.

"Ah Sting and Rogue are visiting." Gajeel said smirking at them.

In turn Sting smirked back; Rogue just lifted his head slightly from Lucy's hair.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!" The whole guild shouted looking at them with anger and shock.

Time Skip Lucy explaining the whole Princess, Knight Story

"EHHH?!" The guild yelled looking at us in disbelief.

"You don't need to belief what I said, I don't care." I said standing up from the table we were currently at.

"But you should get used to them visiting us time to time." I said walking up to Sting and Rogue.

"Why didn't they just quit their guild and join ours." Someone asked.

"I didn't want to force them to join a guild they hate." I replied looking at Sting and Rogue smiling.

"So how long are they going to stay here?" Erza asked me glaring at Sting and Rogue, who just ignored her.

"How long are you two going to stay?" I asked them, I was curious on my own how long they wanted to stay.

Sting smirked and replied: …

* * *

Well how long are they going to stay?

Don't forget to comment about the extra chapter.

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and to review if you like it.


	11. Chapter 10 Sting x Lucy x Rogue

When I Return…

* * *

Sorry for the late update…seems like I'm pretty lazy lately O.O

Well, but here's the Chapter :)

* * *

Sting smirked and replied: "I, well…Rogue and I thought we should go on a mission together."

"WHAT THE HELL! Is that even possible?!" The guild questioned and turned to the master who observed the whole scene.

"Well Lucy, if you want to you can go on a mission with them." The Master replied calm.

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHH?!" The guild shouted and looked at the Master and me shocked.

"Thank you Master. Sting, Rogue…I would love to go on a mission with you two, but tomorrow not today." I said looking at them serious.

"I'm fine with that." Sting replied and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

Rogue just nodded and…

Did he just smile?

It was a little hint of a smile.

I smiled at him and ignored Sting's arm, I was used to his sudden decisions to touch me.

"Well do you have a mission?" I asked them curious and raised a brow at Sting beside me.

"Of course Milady." Sting said unwrapping his arm around me and bowing in front of me.

I just rolled my eyes but couldn't stifle a little giggle.

"Here" Sting said handing me a paper with the mission description and of course was he smirking.

"Destroy a Dark guild; the guild is in Eisenwald…oh so you two want to ride the train?" I asked smirking at them.

"Well the ones closer to Fiore were all too easy." Sting replied shaking his head slightly.

"This was the hardest mission you could get?!" I asked him surprised.

He just nodded his head.

"Well everyone said that this Dark guild is very cruel." Sting mumbled.

I just shook my head and smiled.

"Oh well…then we're going on this mission tomorrow." I said calm and turned to the guild again.

They were all looking at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong?" I asked them a little bit annoyed.

"Are you crazy?! We all heard of this mission, even Team Natsu didn't go on this mission." A few members shouted.

"But if she takes Gajeel and Laxus with her it would be okay, right Lucy?" Mira asked me smiling.

I raised a brow at her.

"No, for this mission I'll just go with Sting and Rogue and just with them it'll take just a few hours maybe even a few minutes." I replied making them all look at me shocked.

I sat down on the bar, Sting and Rogue following me.

"A strawberry milkshake please, Mira." I said and then looking at Sting who sat at the right side of me.

"Do you want something?" I asked him.

"Just a beer." Sting replied looking at me and then at Mira.

Then I turned to my left where Rogue sat.

"And you?" I asked him smiling slightly.

"Nothing." He replied emotionless.

I think I'll never understand him, I thought sad and turned to my strawberry milkshake and took a sip.

Just in this moment Gray walked into the guild.

"Hey Lucy!" He yelled.

My eyes went wide and I just almost chocked from my strawberry milkshake.

I turned around and went red as I saw him approaching me.

GET IT TOGETHER LUCY!

JUST ACT LIKE YESTERDAY NEVER HAPPENED.

AND DON'T THINK ABOUT IT.

Flashback: The Kiss with Gray

* * *

"_It won't have a meaning." He reassured me and then I felt his cold lips on mine._

_I really, really can't describe how it felt; his lips were cold but surprisingly soft._

_Then he broke the kiss, I had a hard time catching my breath again._

_My head was completely empty, it didn't really help as linked his eyes with mine, I couldn't look away and his forehead pressed against mine._

"_See…no…meaning." He said breathless and pecked my lips one last time and then he ran away._

_Somehow I felt not really comfortable as he said this…THIS DOESN'T MEAN I'M IN LOVE! I yelled in my head._

* * *

End of Flashback

"Hey Gray." I said casually and mastered not to blush.

He smiled at me and looked then at Sting and Rogue slightly irritated.

"Hey?" He said and smiled unsure what to do.

Sting smirked and shook his hand.

"We're from Sabertooth, I'm Sting and this is Rogue." He said pointing at Rogue.

Gray nodded and then replied: "I thought Sabertooth hates Fairy Tail."

"We do." Sting said smirking.

"And why are you here…with Lucy?" Gray asked raising a brow.

"We are here because we're Lucy's Knights just like Gajeel and Laxus." Sting explained.

Gray nodded and asked: "You aren't planning to fight against us?"

"No, not today…but I have somehow a feeling we wouldn't come far when Lucy is with you." Sting said smiling and rubbing his head.

Then Gray nodded and smiled.

"I think you're right, as long as we have Lucy there's no one who could defeat us." Gray said and smiled at me.

And now I was blushing, but who knew Gray and Sting could get along?

They sat down and drank beer and discussed what the stupidest thing about Natsu was.

I just shook my head at their discussion and laughed my ass off at some comments.

Time skip evening

* * *

"It was nice talking with you, Gray." Sting said grinning.

"Yeah." Gray replied smirking and bro fisted with Sting.

"Bye Lucy." Gray said and hugged me.

"Bye Gray." I said and smiled at him hugging him back.

"Let's go, Lucy. I'm tired." Sting whined and threw me over his shoulder.

"STING!" I screeched punching lightly his back.

"Let me down." I yelled at him struggling.

"No." He replied and went on like I wasn't even there.

Time skip next day

* * *

"Yay! Today we're going on a mission with Lucy." Sting cheered while we were walking to Fairy Tail, so Mira could accept the mission and we could go.

As we were in front of Fairy Tail Sting ran towards the door and kicked them open, his childish behavior today reminds me somehow of Natsu, I thought shaking my head.

Stop thinking about him, it's over with Lisanna by his side he'll never recover, because she'll always give him poison. *sigh*

"Is everything alright Lucy?" Rogue asked me, startling me a little bit, because I thought he walked in with Sting.

"I'm fine." I replied giving him a reassuring smile, he turn looked at me curious but then smiled too.

Wait

.

.

.

.

.

Rogue smiled? I looked again at him to see that his little smile was still there and I grinned at him happily.

Sting always told me how hard it is to get Rogue to smile and in my opinion it seemed even impossible, but here he was smiling.

"HEY GRAY, HOW'S THIS IDIOT!" Sting yelled inside of the guild bringing me back to reality.

Then I heard Gray howling in laughter.

"STILL IN THE INFIRMARY!" Gray yelled back and bro fisted with Sting.

I smiled at the sight, who would have thought that this two could get along or even get friends?

"So you're going on a mission together?" Gray asked turning to me to give me a hug.

I really don't know why he's doing it always but he should stop, not that I don't like it, don't get me wrong…but I really don't like Juvia's death glare.

"Yeah. I'm so excited." Sting said grinning and wrapping an arm around me.

I shook Sting's arm off and walked towards Mira to get the permission for the mission.

"Hey Mira. Could you give me the permission for this?" I asked her handing her the mission paper.

"You're really sure you can go just with the two?" Mira asked me looking worried.

I suppressed to roll my eyes and gave her reassuring smile and a nod.

She glanced one last time intensely at me before handing me the paper again.

"Thanks Mira." I said and walked up to Sting and Rogue again.

"Well then, let's go to the train." I said with a smirk on my face.

Stings mood sank immediately and Rogue put his poker face on.

"Yay." I cheered; this is going to be fun.

* * *

Sooooooo who wants Rogue x Lucy / Sting x Lucy moments? :)

Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and to review if you like it.


	12. Chapter 11 Confusion

**When I Return…**

* * *

Yay it's summer! I hope you guys aren't too occupied with your computer ;)

Nah, what am I saying? Why should we go outside? HELLO?! I mean we need to know when precisely the FT anime is going to continue I can't wait :)

Well then, here's Chapter 11

* * *

"Now please use Troia on us, we need to talk." Sting said refusing to step into the train.

"Talk? About what?" I asked him curious raising a brow at him.

"I'll tell you if you use Troia on us." Sting said smirking.

"But that wouldn't be fun." I said pouting.

Sting just shook his head and I sighed.

"Fine." I gave in and used Troia on them.

"Thanks Lucy." Sting said grinning before he ran into the train.

* * *

Time-skip: Train

* * *

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked Sting who said with Rogue in front of me.

"You know I was very surprised that you wanted to go on this mission without Laxus." Sting said watching my every move.

As he mentioned Laxus name I froze.

"Um…well…I-I just wanted to go with you guys." I answered as I came back to present.

"Ah…and now the truth please?" Sting said locking his gaze with mine.

"I-I just didn't want him to be here." I said not able to break the eye-contact between us.

Were his eyes always this blue?

LUCY! This is no time to think about such stuff!

"Why? Did he do something to you?" Sting asked me leaning forward to get a closer look on me.

"N-No he did-" I started but then I remembered the kiss again *blush*

"N-No he didn't do anything." I tried again.

"Now you want me to believe you?" Sting asked raising a brow.

"What. Did. He. Do?" Sting asked me again and looked intensely at me.

I tried to avoid his gaze.

„Tell me, please. " He said softly reaching for my hand.

"L-Later." I mumbled not looking at him.

"Ok." He sighed but then smiled at me.

* * *

Time-skip: Mission

* * *

"You'll never take us down." A guy from the Dark guild yelled at us.

"We'll see." Sting said smirking and in the next second he charged at the mage and brought him down with two punches.

"This mission sucks, it's so boring." I said pouting while punching some random guy next to me in the stomach, in turn the guy fell to floor unconscious.

"Are you serious?!" The dark guild yelled sweat dropping.

I yawned and stretched.

"Let's end this nonsense." I said smiling.

* * *

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine!_

**_Urano Metria!_**

* * *

As I finished all mages were on the floor, well except for Sting and Rogue.

"Where's the Master?" Sting asked me grinning.

I grinned back.

"He's in the back, HIDING!" I yelled extra loud so the master could hear me.

With my sensitive hearing I heard him scoff in the room.

Well then, let's play, I thought smirking.

"SEE! He's hiding, the master himself is scared." I yelled smirking.

"How pathetic." Sting joined me smirking.

"Right? I can't believe that the whole guild was braver than their master." I said of course loud enough for the master to hear.

I was about to say something, but the master stood there in front of us, seething in anger.

"Oh look it's the master." I said grinning.

"You decided to come out?" Sting asked grinning while Rogue was more in the back ground taking all mages together so it would be easier for the council to get them.

"I'll show you not to mess with me." The master yelled gathering his magic.

"I'll teach you-" He said but was cut off by me.

I jumped forward and kicked him, he was cold out immediately.

"Yeah! Yeah! I see how you teach us, just like a real teacher…really boring." I yawned and turned around to look at Sting.

"And this was really the hardest mission?" I asked him raising a brow in disbelief.

* * *

Currently at the guild: Laxus POV

* * *

"How do you think they're doing?" Mira asked me curious as I sipped on my beer.

I choked on my beer, but got it soon.

"You serious?" I asked her howling in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mira asked me confused frowning.

"Lucy could have gone on this mission all by herself." I said still laughing.

"What's with Lucy?" An all too familiar voice asked, I didn't hear that voice for a few days.

"NATSU!" The whole guild cheered.

"Hey." He said grinning waving his right hand while his right held Lisannas.

"Did Lucy tell you who poisoned Natsu?" I asked Mira through gritted teeth trying my best to ignore this idiot.

"No." Mira said confused.

"Do you know?" She asked me with hopeful eyes.

I just nodded and turned around, seems like I have to burst the bomb.

"Erza." I called her.

"What?" Erza asked approaching me.

"Lucy told you who poisoned Natsu, right?" I asked her raising a brow, I know that she knows.

"No." Erza replied frowning, but she didn't look at me.

"Ah…the almighty Erza is lying." I said shaking my head.

She was about to say something but I ignored her.

"Natsu, you know that you're poisoned?" I asked him trying hard not to punch him.

"Huh? I'm poisoned?" He asked turning slightly to Lisanna to give her questioning look, she in turn just shrugged.

SHE SHRUGGED?!

I burst out in laughter, but it wasn't a humorous laughter.

Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Why am I not the least surprised that he doesn't know?" I said sarcastically.

"So you guys didn't tell him." I asked the guild serious.

"Well, who knows…maybe Natsu isn't poisoned?" Erza said.

"You telling me that Lucy lied?!" I yelled at her.

"I can smell the poison, seems like he just got it." I said sniffing the air.

"Oh my gosh. Who could be the one who poisoned Natsu?" I said sarcastically.

The guild was silent.

"Tell me…who was with you all the time Natsu?" I asked him looking at him intensely.

Natsu just looked at me in disbelief.

"She would never do something like that." Natsu said.

"And who would do something like that?" I asked him angry.

"I'm not poisoned." Natsu said bluntly and that's when I broke.

I took him by the collar of his vest and shook him slightly.

"Lucy checked if you were poisoned and believe me, she would have never done the thing she had to do to tell if the poison was deadly, because she hates you, you made her hate you." I said loud enough just for him to hear.

"Oh please, what did she have to do?" He asked me silent.

I crunched my face in disgust.

"She had to kiss you." I said under my breath, but Natsu somehow managed to hear me.

I let go of his vest and turned around to leave.

"W-Wait." Natsu stammered as he recovered from the shock.

"What do you want?" I growled not turning around.

"What should I do to prove that I'm not poisoned?" Natsu asked.

I chuckled at this darkly.

"You can't prove that, but if you really want to, just stop hanging out with certain persons for two weeks…oh and you can't eat with someone, you have to be alone and the food shouldn't be from the guild." I said and left.

* * *

Back to Lucy: After the Magic Council came to take the Dark guild with them

* * *

"Where's Rogue?" I asked Sting as we entered the train.

"He said he wanted to check out a new way of traveling." Sting said smirking.

"What do you mean?" I asked him curious and raised a brow.

"Well…you know how he's a Shadow Dragon-Slayer?" He asked me rubbing his neck.

"No, really? Rogue is a Shadow Dragon-Slayer?" I asked him sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

Sting face-palmed and replied: "You know what I mean; well he's getting home with a newly found ability that turns him into a shadow."

I nodded in understanding.

"So…you said you're going to tell me what Laxus did." Sting said serious.

I looked at him with pleading eyes, but he didn't give in.

I sighed and said: "You sure you want to know? It's nothing "special"." I said looking at my hands.

"I don't care, tell me." He said leaning forward.

"Well…" I started.

"Yeah?" Sting said letting me know that he listened.

"H-He…"

"He what?"

"H-He k…kissed…m-me." I mumbled very silent.

"What did you say?" Sting asked me tense.

"Hekissedme." I said fast.

"Please tell me I didn't understand what I did." He said looking at me.

"I-I think I have to tell you're right." I mumbled and thought: For the first time.

Sting was now standing and looking at me intense.

"Why did he kiss you?" He asked me locking his gaze with mine.

"Y-You don't need to know." I replied staring back at him.

"Tell me." He said as leaned forward and supported himself by putting each of his hand next to my face.

He was so close I could almost feel his lips on mine.

"I refuse." I replied.

And then I could feel his soft lips press against mine.

At first I was shocked by his sudden movement, but soon I gave in, I was too weak to push him away…

Who am I kidding I wanted him to kiss me…but that whole kiss-stuff that occurred recently is making me confused.

My thoughts vanished all as I felt his tongue caress my lower lip; unfortunately I gasped what gave him the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue in and to explore my mouth.

This all is too much, I thought before we broke the kiss because of the lack of oxygen.

* * *

OMG! Lucy is getting more and more into trouble.

What'll happen when Rogue finds out? O.O

Is Natsu going to obey Laxus suggestion?

Well this was Chapter 11

* * *

**Don't forget about the pairings!**

Currently it looks like that:

Laxus: 7

Rogue: 7

Sting: 6

Natsu: 3

Gray: 1 (I didn't count the "Gray and Lucy should kiss"-thing)

**Don't stop voting**

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and to review if you like it.


	13. Chapter 12 We're crazy

**When I Return…**

* * *

I'm back again with Chapter 12.

Enjoy!

* * *

Time-skip: After the train ride

* * *

This all is just too much!

I managed to kiss four different guys in three god damn days!

What's up with this world?!

Especially, WHY?!

Why did they kiss me? Well Natsu didn't kiss me and I just kissed him to check the poison, so the kiss doesn't count.

It just makes no sense to me…or…are they in Love with me?

WHAT?! No, that's completely impossible.

* * *

That's what went through my head as I headed home.

The train ride was at the beginning pretty awkward, but after Troia faded it was really funny, how he sat there, his face green, it was just hilarious.

Suddenly I felt a presence close to my apartment; I wasn't close enough to make out who it was, so I increased my pace.

As I reached my apartment I saw Rogue waiting for me, I had a bad feeling about this…

"Hey Lucy." He said and approached me.

"Hey." I said calm, but in the inside I was freaking out.

He wouldn't do the same right?

"I wanted to ask you something." Rogue said, sounding oddly the same as Sting.

"Ask." I said looking at him curiously.

"Why did you lie to Sting?" Rogue asked me standing right in front of me and gazing at me intensely.

"What?" I asked him confused.

What does he mean?

"You lied to him when you said Laxus kissed you, it wasn't only him who kissed you." Rogue replied calmly but his intense glance was still fixed on me.

"I…I…eto…How do you know?" I asked not finding a good excuse.

"I can smell it." He said giving my nose a small kiss surprising me.

"I can feel it." He said stoking with one hand my hair with the other was on my waist so he held me close.

"And I can hear it." He said biting my ear slightly and then he backed away to my disappointment.

"H-How can you hear it?" I asked him while trying hard to stop my legs from wobbling.

"I can hear you're heartbeat increase what means you lie." Rogue replied like it was completely obvious, what it was. *sigh*

"I won't do something like Sting." He said looking at me with sincere eyes.

But of course he says that…he can say it as "seemingly" the last one, I'm practically forced to kiss him, because it would be unfair not to kiss him.

And let's not lie somehow I really wouldn't mind kissing him.

Without thinking further about it I took him by his collar and pressed my lips on his, well time to switch the tables and surprise someone and not to be surprised.

After a few seconds he kissed me back.

The kiss didn't last really long, but…the kiss was somehow really sweet.

"You should go inside and rest it's already evening and the day was long." Rogue said pressing his forehead against mine before he vanished.

.

.

.

.

Wait a moment, he didn't just vanish into thin air right?

.

.

.

.

HE VANISHED! HOW?!

Wait what did Sting say?

…_he's getting home with a newly found ability that turns him into a shadow…_

Ah, that explains what just happened, I thought relieved.

Well I should probably go rest; I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be interesting.

* * *

Time-skip: Next day

* * *

**Natsu POV**

* * *

Is Laxus insane?!

I'm so hungry, but I can't eat in the guild.

That's incredible stupid, I thought while I sat at a table with Gray, Erza and Lisanna who was clinging to my arm.

"What's wrong, Flame-brain? Are you hungry?" Gray asked me innocent with a smirk.

I just glared at him.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked calm while shoving a spoon strawberry cake into her mouth.

"N-No, we're best friends." Gray answered sweating and trembling.

"A-Aye." I squeaked and trembled.

"Good." Erza mumbled smiling.

She's so terrifying!

* * *

**Lucy POV**

* * *

Ah, sleeping beauty is back again…but he's still poisoned, just as I thought Erza didn't believe me.

But why didn't Laxus do anything?

I just shook my head and opened the guild doors to go in…the smell was much more stronger in there.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Oh Lucy, I didn't expected you here today." Mira said with a surprised look, I just shrugged and sat down at the bar.

"It was just too easy and the master was a coward. We had to provoke him so he came out of his office." I scoffed, but grinned at the memory how Sting and I lured the master out of this room.

"It was really funny." I mumbled more to myself.

"Where's Laxus." I asked Mira with a serious voice.

Before Mira could respond Laxus came and said with a grin: "What? Is my princess missing me?"

"You wish, you idiot." I said glaring at him.

He looked at me confused.

"Why is **he** still poisoned and to top it off, more than the last time? I smelled it front of the guild, but in here it's disgusting, this smell is everywhere." I yelled at him.

"How could I do anything against it? I couldn't just go into the infirmary and drag this person out!" Laxus yelled back.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I mumbled tired and looked at him with sincere eyes.

He smiled at me and hugged me.

"It's ok. I understand." He mumbled into my hair.

"Well he's trying not to eat anything in the guild or from anyone else, well aside of the market and the fishes he catches." Laxus mumbled silent, so just I could hear him.

I snickered and he released me with a smirk.

"Are you serious?" I asked him stifling my laughter.

He in turn just nodded and smirked wider.

"Ah Lucy you're back." Gray said approaching me with a warm smile.

I nodded and smiled back at him.

As he stood directly in front of me he hugged me, of course I got a death glare again.

"Where are Sting and Rogue?" He asked me as he released me from the hug.

"Rogue had to go back to Sabertooth and Sting still needed to do something, but he said he wanted to come today and go back at evening." I replied.

Gray grinned at my reply and asked: "You want to sit with us."

I looked at the table he meant, there sat Erza, Natsu and Lisanna.

I almost threw up at the sight, Lisanna practically glued to Natsu's arm.

"No, thanks." I said formally and was about to sit down at the bar again, but someone tackled me to the ground.

"Lu-chan!" She cheered and hugged me from behind while I was still lying on the floor.

"Levy-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to stop tackling me to the ground?" I asked while shaking my head in disbelief.

"Are you insane, bunny-girl? That's shrimp she'll never understand." Gajeel snickered standing next to Laxus.

"Shut up tin can." Levy hissed and then Gajeel was on the ground groaning.

"Shrimp you…" He never finished his sentence because before he could Levy knocked him out.

"Again? Are you serious Levy?" Laxus asked her raising a brow.

"Tch, he deserved it." Levy mumbled pouting slightly.

"Levy, most of the time today he was unconscious, I don't mind, really. But when you do it, it's always me who has to carry him around then." Laxus said glaring at Levy.

She in turn stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's always the same with you guys." I said rolling my eyes and smiling.

The whole day went like this: Gajeel and Levy were arguing all the time what led to Gajeel being unconscious,after being unconscious almost all day what seemed to make him insane...why? Well because he challemged me to fight him, I think you know what happened. After a while Sting arrived and fought with Gray against Natsu ot watched snickering the unconscious Gajeel.

It was really funny; we were our usual selves and ignored the stares of the guild who thought we were completely insane.

But who could blame them? We were.

* * *

Well that was Chapter 12

I hope you liked it :)

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and to review if you like it.


	14. Chapter 13 Nightmare

**When I Return…**

* * *

I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.

I wasn't at home so I couldn't write, but now I'm home again and ready to write :)

ENJOY!

* * *

Lucy POV

* * *

Darkness everywhere, there's no source of light, just complete darkness.

It's so quiet…I can hear my own heartbeat quicken.

Suddenly there were quiet whimpers, but they grew louder and louder, till I could make out who whimpered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It were my friends who whimpered in pain for help.

But how…how can I help them?

I can't see anything.

But still I started running towards the whimpers.

I ran and ran, but the whimpers weren't getting louder, it was like I was running on one spot and not moving at all.

Then I heard a loud cruel laugh that echoed through the darkness.

"_You won't find them, you filthy brat, it's useless…you are useless_." A rough voice said, but I couldn't make out from where, the voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"_You can't find me, don't even try ... you wanna see how your friends suffer?_" The voice asked with a cruel chuckle afterwards.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!" I yelled at the voice with a menacing tone, which surpassed Erzas with ease.

"_Tch, I'm not scared of you…hehe…nice friends you got…they're screaming better than other guests I had till now._" The voice said.

"_It's going to be so much fun to see your face when they're dead…let's try, shall we?_"

Suddenly the whimpers died down just like they came they stopped.

"_Look closely_." The voice ordered.

A light appeared and made it possible for me to see the area around me…but the place didn't catch my attention…No!

It was the great bunch of lifeless bodies that was directly in front of me…there were lying Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Gray, father, Mira, the Master just everyone, even Natsu, all with lifeless eyes.

I broke down screaming in pain, agony and sadness; I couldn't bear the look of the most destructive and liveliest guild in this state, lifeless and not moving.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and fell out of my bed.

It was just a dream, I thought in relief as I sat down on my bed again, covered in cold sweat.

Wait…this dream was way too real to be just a normal nightmare…and this voice…somehow like this voice in my head.

_DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THIS CRUEL GUY!_ The voice in my head screeched at me in anger.

Ah, the voice was right, the one in my dream was cruel and manly and the voice in my head was annoying and feminine.

_HEY! Who's annoying? Huh? Say that to my face._ The voice yelled at me.

"WHAT?! How should I do this if you don't even have one?" I asked out loud.

The voice was quiet.

I sighed and went towards the bathroom, I had to shower and forget that all.

* * *

Time skip: After the shower

* * *

Ah a nice hot shower helps always; I thought as I changed into a blue mini skirt and pulled my black thigh high stockings up that matched perfect with my black top.

Now I just have to find my blue converse, I thought as I searched everywhere till I found them…directly next to the door.

*face palm*

I put the shoes on and rushed to the guild.

Just as I was about to enter the guild the doors flew open…of course striking me in the face.

"Where's this ice-prick?!" An all-too-familiar voice yelled and stomped with his foot.

"Natsu." I said calm and emitted a dark aura.

"Huh? Who?" He asked turning towards me, but he wasn't able to do or say anything because my fist collided with his face in an "unbelievable friendly" way.

"Ohayo Natsu." I said to his unconscious body and went into the guild.

Yeah, the guild saw everything.

Suddenly Gajeel burst out in laughter with Laxus soon following.

"There you got what you deserve Salamander." Gajeel snorted trying to stifle his laughter and failed at it.

I smiled at them and sat down at the bar ordering a milkshake.

Just as I was about to slurp the heavenly liquid through the straw an annoying someone burst through the door and ran towards me.

"YOU." He said glaring at me and pointing with his finger at me "threatening".

"Oh, hey Natsu, you done sleeping?" I asked him without looking at him.

"AS IF!" He yelled at me and flames engulfed him.

I sighed and looked at him bored.

"You know, I don't like to see you, till you're clean from all the poison." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

He didn't know how it feels to be yelled at by a person you once liked.

He raised a brow at me.

"Till that day just go and annoy your girlfriend. Suck each other's faces, I don't care." I yelled at him and went automatically towards Laxus and pressed my face against his chest to hide my hurt expression.

"It's alright, you did the right thing. I bet he'll be the old one in no time. You'll see." Laxus whispered in my ear soothingly and held me tight.

* * *

Natsu POV

* * *

_You know, I don't like to see you, till you're clean from all the poison._

_I don't like to see you_

_Till that day just go and annoy your girlfriend. _

_Just go and annoy your girlfriend_

_Suck each other's faces, I don't care_

Her words echoed through my head as I watched her pressing her face into Laxus chest while he was whispering into her ear, but I couldn't hear what.

Like a robot I sat down at an empty table and looked at the table.

I didn't realize that Lisanna was sitting next to me and blabbing about a new restaurant she wanted to go to with me, as in a date.

I just didn't care, the only thing in my head were Lucy's words and the image of her and Laxus hugging.

I can't stand it how close they are, he thought as he ground his teeth.

"Natsu, Natsu! Are you even listening to me?" Lisanna yelled at me as she shook violently my arm.

"Huh? Oh yes sure." I said not looking at her.

"I think you should drink something, I'll get you water." She said and skipped towards the bar and came back with a strange smelling glass of water.

"It smells strange." I mumbled and suddenly words of Laxus and Lucy swirled through my head.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_You can't prove that, but if you really want to, just stop hanging out with certain persons for two weeks…oh and you can't eat with someone, you have to be alone and the food shouldn't be from the guild._

* * *

_I smelled it front of the guild, but in here it's disgusting, this smell is everywhere._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"I'm not thirsty." I said emotionless as I hid my eyes behind my bangs.

It's impossible; she wouldn't ever poison me, right?

* * *

Laxus POV

* * *

Something was off about Lucy, this outburst, normally she would be calm or just kick his ass, but it seemed like something happened.

"Lucy, is everything alright?" I asked her curious and sat down next to her at the bar.

"Mh? Oh yeah, everything's okay." She said not looking at me.

I knew that she was lying.

"Lucy, I know that you're lying." I said looking at her.

She sighed and looked at me.

"I had a nightmare."

* * *

Lucy POV

* * *

"I had a nightmare." I started and looked at him and told him about my dream, but I didn't tell him about the voice in my head.

As I finished telling him about my nightmare I burst out in tears.

"Even this idiot was dead." I cried and buried my face in my hands.

Laxus hugged me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"You know that this isn't a normal nightmare." He said wiping my tears away.

I nodded, because I didn't trust my voice.

"We should get the others and visit your D-dad." Laxus said smiling at me as my tears died down and my eyes light up in happiness at the mention of my Dragon-dad.

"Gajeel get Levy, we're going home for a few days." Laxus ordered him smiling.

Gajeel ignored the fact that Laxus ordered him to do something as he heard the word home.

He simply grinned and ran to get Levy as fast as possible.

"We should tell the old man." Laxus said as he took my hand and dragged me to Master's office.

Without even knocking Laxus went inside Masters office and told him that we were leaving to visit the Dragon Realm, not even waiting for Masters answer he jumped from the second floor, holding me bridal style and running out of the guild leaving the guild members confused.

"So, now let's get the twins." Laxus said grinning still carrying me.

"You know I can walk on my own…even faster than you." I said grinning at the last part teasingly.

He snorted at my remark and kept running.

"As if." He said smirking.

* * *

Yay! That was Chapter 13 :)

I hope you liked it.

* * *

**The current votes for the pairing:**

Natsu: 4

Gray: 2

Sting: 8

Rogue: 10

Laxus: 11

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and to review if you like it.


	15. Chapter 14 He is XXX

**When I Return…**

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

I had no time at all, I'm now trying to update every Saturday or Sunday.

I'll try my best.

**Now enjoy Chapter 14**

* * *

"You know I can walk on my own…even faster than you." I said grinning at the last part teasingly.

He snorted at my remark and kept running.

"As if." He said smirking.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

"LET ME DOWN . NOW!" I screeched at him, still being carried by him.

No, not bridal style he had just flung me over his shoulder.

"I already…" He began but I interrupted him.

"Don't you dare end this sentence." I hissed at him.

Then I sighed and said calmly, but with a menacing tone: " Let me down or…"

"Or what?" He asked with a smirk.

"You see." I said darkly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now Laxus was lying on the ground…you may know why.

"I warned you." I simply said and looked at him clutching onto "that" place.

"Stand up." I ordered him and turned away from him and started walking away.

"You're so cruel, Princess." Laxus said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I snorted and ignored his arm, it was like always, me and Laxus fighting.

I couldn't help but smile warmly at him, he returned my smile.

For a few minutes I was completely mesmerized by his dark eyes.

"You alright Lucy?" He asked me looking concerned.

"Eh? Oh, sure…let's find the two idiots." I said and ran off showing him my tongue.

"I'm gonna win!" I shouted and ran to Sabertooth with Laxus behind me.

* * *

In front of Sabertooth

* * *

"I WON!" I shouted grinning at Laxus who had a hard time regaining his breath.

"That's…not fair…you cheated." He said pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Me? Cheating?" I said innocent with big round eyes.

"Of course you were, you were using your dragon wings." He said looking at me in disbelief.

"There was no rule that said I couldn't." I said grinning at him in victory.

"Let's go in there." He said opening the guild doors of Sabertooth.

It was silent, really silent, dead silent…

"I can clearly sense the presence of other people next to us." I whispered as I saw Laxus who wasn't sure what to do.

We walked in and saw all mages looking at us.

"What are you filthy fairies doing here." Asked a member of Sabertooth

"Relax." Said a guy with a calm and cheery voice, he pushed the member out of the way and revealed himself being Sting.

"STING!" I cheered and hugged him tightly.

Why am I doing this?

He kissed me shouldn't it be all awkward?

I reacted on pure instinct.

"Hey there." Sting chuckled and returned my hug, I love it when he hugs me.

_And you loved it when he kissed you_, the voice in my head teased.

W-WHAT?! No I didn't, I argued with the voice and became flustered.

Oh yes you did, the voice sang.

Sting released the hug and looked at me with his blue eyes, they were like the ocean they sucked me in, I'm drowning in his eyes.

He smiled at me warmly with those soft lips that once touched mine.

I wish he would...

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!

"So what's going on?" Sting asked looking at Laxus and then at me.

"Our princess had a nightmare." Laxus explained.

Sting raised a brow and looked at me.

"And why are you here?" He asked looking utterly confused.

"Well, first sit down." I told him and then I started to tell him about my nightmare.

After I finished he looked pale.

"Let's go home then." He said and looked in the corner of the guild.

"Come here, Rogue. We're going home." Sting yelled and out of the shadows of the guild Rogue came.

He looked at me and the shadow of a slight smile played at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, let's go home." Rogue mumbled and together we went out of the guild to see Gajeel and Levy, doing the usual.

"You moron!" Levy yelled at him and slapped his head.

Gajeel glared at her and growled: "I already said that I'm sorry."

"I don't care. I'm so angry at you right now." Levy said hitting him again.

"How should I know that it would break!" Gajeel yelled at her and rubbed his head.

Levy looked at him with a face that said: Are you an idiot?

"Are you serious?" She asked him with big eyes and stopped hitting him.

Gajeel just nodded.

**Wrong move.**

Levy hit him right in the face.

"I can't believe it. You're stupider than I thought." Levy yelled and shook her head in disbelief.

"May we know what happened?" I interrupted them.

Levy looked at me with bewilderment; she just noticed that we were watching them.

Levy sighed and explained: "That moron came to me and told me that we were going home, in order to come here faster we took a car, but metal-can had to eat all needles and so the car broke, of course!"

I looked at Gajeel for a few seconds and shook my head.

"What?" He asked me annoyed but I ignored him.

"Wait…I don't understand, so the car broke just because he ate a few needles?" Laxus asked and raised a brow.

"HE ATE ALL NEEDLES!" Levy yelled at Laxus and punched Gajeel, who in turn was now unconscious.

"I don't get it at all." Laxus mumbled and draped Gajeel over his shoulder.

"Let's go!" I cheered and closed my eyes.

_"Open the gate of the goddess of the gates between the worlds, Hekate._" I chanted and opened my eyes to reveal golden magic circles in my eyes.

"Hello Lucy, how may I help you?" Asked a feminine slight rough voice, it was Hekate.

"I would like to visit the Dragon Realm." I said and smiled to no one in particular.

"Very well, Lucy." She said and a bright light engulfed the area around us.

"Let's get going." Sting cheered and intertwined his fingers with mine and gave me a charming warm smile.

And just a second later we were in the Dragon Realm.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?!" A loud voice screeched.

"Toxica!" I cheered and hugged her tightly.

"LUCY!" She yelled and held me by my shoulders so I had to look at her.

"Why do I smell poison?" Toxica asked me shaking me slightly.

"Salamander got poisoned from his precious girlfriend." Gajeel scoffed and got hit by a still angry Levy.

"Shut up." She muttered and crossed her arms.

"Oh, so he's poisoned…well that explains why he treated you like that." Toxica said and smirked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her and raised a brow.

"Isn't it obvious? He never meant what he said, it's the complete opposite…aww…you two are going to be such a cute couple." Toxica fangirled as hearts formed in her eyes.

"W-WHAT?! NO! NEVER!" I yelled at her with a great blush coating my cheeks.

"She's right. She won't end up with this Natsu-guy, she has already Laxus." Said Inazuma calm.

"WHAT?!" I yelled at her and my blush intensified.

"You're all wrong she's going to end up with Sting." Said Yuki who suddenly appeared directly in front of me.

I opened my mouth to say something anything, but I couldn't.

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!

Suddenly even Caedia appeared next to Inazuma.

She sighed and shook her head.

She's going to stop them, I thought happily and waited for her to say something.

"Everyone." She said getting the attention of everyone.

"She's…going to end up with Rogue." Said Caedia and grinned at my red face.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!" I yelled at them.

"Now, Now, stop it right there…we're going to see soon enough who's going to be her boyfriend." Said a sweet and calm voice from above.

"Sora." I said with a smile on my face, Sora came to my rescue.

She landed next to me and transformed into her human form and hugged me.

"We missed you, Lucy." She whispered and let me go.

"I feel you're unease, what happened?" Caedia asked looking at me with a curious face.

"We should first go to Castus." I said and closed my eyes to concentrate.

* * *

_Feel the Elements around you, the wind that surrounds you, the ground under your feet, hear the animals' heartbeat, hear the trees breath, feel the sunlight on your skin._

* * *

I opened my eyes, they were now the eyes of a dragon, but I wasn't a dragon, yet.

* * *

_Concentrate, feel the dragon, let him out._

* * *

A few seconds later I looked at my golden scales and my big claws.

"You're such a pretty dragon, Lulu-chan." Yuki said with a big smile on her face.

Then Yuki, Inazuma, Caedia, Toxica and Sora transformed into their dragon froms.

Now there stood a dragon with yellow and red scales, a dragon with purple scales, a dragon with snow white scales and a few blue scales, a dragon with dark blue scales and stars, a dragon with dark red scales and a dragon with golden scales.

Laxus hoped on Inazuma's back, Levy on mine, Gajeel on Sora's, Rogue on Caedia's and Sting on Yuki's.

"Well, let's visit daddy!" I roared and together we flew towards the great dragon castle.

A few seconds later we were all in front of the castle, everyone in their human form.

Sora opened the door and went inside with us following her.

"Lucy! It's great to see you." Igneel cheered and hugged me tightly.

I smiled at him and we ended the hug.

"So, did you beat my idiot-son?" Igneel asked me with a big smirk on his face.

"You should have seen that moron!" Gajeel laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Levy said punching him in the stomach.

"What did he do this time?" Metalicana asked Levy used to her "slightly" violent side.

"He destroyed a car!" Levy simply said and looked at Gajeel who still clutched his stomach.

Levy rolled her eyes and yelled: "Don't overact!"

"Tch." Gajeel said and twitched as Levy raised her hand to slap him again.

Levy started to laugh and hugged him.

"You're so stupid." She laughed.

"You sure she isn't pregnant? Her mood swings are crazy." Laxus muttered loud enough for Gajeel to hear.

Gajeel mouthed to Laxus: "I'm sure that she isn't."

Then he hugged Levy back, enjoying the hug with a slight smile.

"Castus is ready for us." Sora said and opened the door to the great hall with the big table.

"Please sit down." Castus said and smiled at me warmly.

We did as he said and sat down, with all the other dragons.

"So tell us Lucy, what is the matter?" Castus asked me with worry coating his usually wise eyes.

I told them every detail about my dream, of course without the voice in my head.

"You don't think that it's h…" Metalicana started but suddenly stopped.

Grandine had stopped him by kicking his shin.

"Who?" I asked curious and knitted my eyebrows.

Castus sighed and said with his calm voice: "I'm very sorry my dear, but we can't tell you. It's better for your safety if you don't know."

"How's that possible? It's the worst you can do leaving me not knowing who wants to kill my friends!" I said raising my voice a little with tears burning behind my eyes, but I fought them back.

"I know that you feel frustrated, but I really can't tell you and we're not even sure if it's really him." Castus said rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Maybe I should check it?" Caedia offered standing up from her chair.

Castus looked at her with a thoughtful look.

"You think you can find out?" He asked her rubbing his chin.

Caedia nodded and walked towards me.

"Follow me." She said and walked out of the room not checking if I followed her.

I looked at Castus and he nodded, so I stood up and rushed after Caedia.

She stopped in front of a golden door with a silver doorknob, there was a dragon engraved into the doorknob.

She opened the door and then we were standing in a big bed room, with a queen sized bed with cream white covers.

"I'm going to invade you're mind." Caedia said and gave me apologetically smile, that's the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

Time-skip: Two hours later

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at a white ceiling.

Where am I?

I sat up and looked around; I was in a big bed room on a queen sized bed with cream white covers.

Now I remember, then I looked to my right to see Caedia sitting next to me, studying my face.

" How do you feel?" She asked me, her blood red eyes watching every move I made.

"I'm fine." I said smiling at her sleepily.

"Why didn't you tell us about the voice in your head?" She asked me bluntly her eyes gazing into mine.

"I-I…I don't know it felt wrong telling you guys about her." I said telling her the truth.

Caedia nodded and said:" I understand, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." I whispered to her.

"Do you know now who he is?" I asked her changing the topic.

Caedia's face became emotionless and she simply nodded.

"Who is he?" I asked her a little freaked out by her emotionless face.

Caedia shook her head.

"I can't tell you." She said and stood up.

She walked towards the door and then turned towards me.

"You have to tell me!" I yelled at her as she turned around again to leave the room.

"I really, really know how you feel…but Castus instructed me to not tell you, under no circumstances." Caedia said not looking at me, but I heard in her voice that she wanted to tell me.

"Please." I begged her with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I want to protect my friends and not let them die. Laxus will die, Natsu will die, Sting will die, Rogue will die, Levy will die, Gajeel will die, everyone, everyone will die." I sobbed and hid my face in my hands.

„Lucy you're making it harder for me." Caedia said turning towards me with glistening eyes.

"I really know how you feel; I'm not saying that so you feel better, I'm telling you this because it's the truth." Caedia said wiping her eyes.

"Then please, please tell me." I begged her.

Caedia looked at me troubled, she was fighting with herself.

Then her face showed determination.

"Build a barrier that makes it impossible for others to hear us." Caedia instructed me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated; now no one could hear us.

"Listen carefully, I'll tell you just once." Caedia said holding up her index finger.

"The man who wants to harm you and your friends is a cruel, the cruelest man in whole Earthland.

He's the most powerful mage since centuries and when he's bored he chooses someone and hunts their friends and them down." Caedia said her eyes getting darker and a menacing atmosphere formed around us.

"Who is he?" I asked her shaking slightly.

"He's…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

Who is the man?

Did he really choose Lucy out of pure boredom or is there more?

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 14, I hope it wasn't too short.

* * *

**The current votes for the pairing:**

Natsu: 6

Gray: 2

Sting: 10

Rogue: 15

Laxus: 14

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and to review if you like it.**


	16. Chapter 15 Family Story

**When I Return…**

* * *

Hey everyone, here I am with Chapter 15

I'm so happy about all the nice reviews!

Especially when you tell me the reason why you want Lucy with XXX

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"He is Zeref." Caedia said not looking at me.

"Why me?!" I asked no one in particular.

Caedia shrugged and put a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Maybe it's because of my power?" I asked her, trying desperately to find a reason.

Caedia looked at me intensely as I asked her that.

"What if? That changes nothing. The question here's not why." Caedia told me sternly and narrowed her eyes at me.

"If it was my power, I'm sure we could do something about it." I grumbled stubborn and crossed my arms above my chest.

"What could you do, give him all your powers so he'll let you and your friends go? You must be really stupid to think he'll do something like that. If you give him all your power you'll just bring death to whole earthland. Die? So your powers don't exist anymore?" Caedia asked me sarcastically, adding a humorless laugh at the end.

"Well…" I trailed off and searched for another solution.

After a while I sighed, giving in.

"See." Caedia said softer, shaking her head, letting her blood red hair sway around her pale face.

"But I don't want to put my friends in any danger." I mumbled helplessly, I found no strength at all to yell at her.

"I know, that's the reason why I told you who wants to kill them." She told me rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"So what should I do?" I asked her frowning.

"Stay alive. Dead you're no help at all for your friends." Caedia said coldly and stood up from the bed approaching the door.

Then she turned towards me as her hand rested on the doorknob.

"You should visit your father…and ask him about your mother." She said and turned away from me and walked out of the room.

As the door closed I finally understood what she said.

WHAT THE HELL?!

What does she mean?!

Completely shocked I walked out of the room and walked around aimlessly without any destination.

Suddenly I stopped in front of a white door with a golden dragon with a crown on top of it.

It's Castus/ Daddy's Office.

Well, when I'm here…why not?

So I opened the door soundless and walked into my dad's office, it was empty.

"Dad?" I asked quietly as I approached his desk.

There was no one in this room, but there were voices.

I concentrated and closed my eyes to hear them better.

* * *

The conversation

* * *

"You should tell her!" A woman yelled, it was Grandine and I could hear that she was beyond furious.

"Now's not the time to tell her." A man said calmly, of course it was Castus, calm as always.

"Now's the only and maybe the last time you can tell her!" Grandine kept yelling at him.

"I can't…you know she would do everything to get her back." Castus said.

Who are they talking about? I thought as I searched eagerly for someone who they could be talking about.

"She's going to hate you forever if you don't tell her." Grandine said, she didn't yell, but her voice was menacing.

"There's nothing I can do against it." Castus said back.

"If you don't tell her, then I will." Grandine said still menacing.

"You can't." Castus simply said.

"YOU!" Grandine yelled at him in rage.

"Calm down, Grandine." Castus said trying to calm her down.

"I will, WHEN YOU TELL LUCY THAT HER MOTHER'S STILL ALIVE!" Grandine screamed at him.

"Grandine…please."

* * *

End of conversation

* * *

I stood there frozen.

I wasn't able to move even one muscle.

MUM'S STILL ALIVE

Is this even possible?

Is it really possible that she's still alive?

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" Someone asked me suddenly, bringing me back to reality.

There he was.

Castus was standing in front of me and Grandine was standing in the door to my dad's "private office".

I didn't bother telling him what I was doing here, there was just one thing I had to know.

"Where is she?" I asked him starring right into his eyes.

At first Castus looked at me confused, but then it dawned on him that I heard their conversation.

"Lucy…" Castus began but I cut him short.

"Tell me." I said sternly.

I was holding back so much, I was so angry.

"Lucy you should calm down…you're going to destroy the limiters." Castus said and I looked at the bracelets on my arms, one was glowing in a bright blue.

I sighed and looked at him again, wanting an answer.

"Zeref got her." Castus said not looking at me.

"Why?" I asked him crunching my eyebrows together in confusion.

* * *

Levy POV

* * *

"What do you think Lu-chan's doing?" I asked the others holding onto Gajeel's hand.

Gajeel shrugged, holding my hand tighter, he was concerned about Lucy.

"Maybe she's still sleeping." Toxica suggested looking at me with her concerned purple eyes.

Laxus shook his head.

"No, I'm sure she's talking with Castus." Laxus replied with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, I'm sure Bunny-girl's chatting happily with her daddy." Gajeel said with a smirk.

I nodded, they're right.

* * *

Lucy POV

* * *

"That's a long story." Castus replied with a tired tone in his usual calm voice.

"I have time." I replied through clenched teeth, trying hard to keep my cool.

Castus sighed and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked me trying to convince me, but I just straightened my back and nodded firmly at him.

He sighed again and began: "He took her because he thought that she was the sunbather." (Sonnenanbeterin) (Mondanbeter)

"Sunbather?" I asked him confused.

What exactly does he mean with that?

"As I said, it's a long story." Castus said as he saw my confused face.

"You could call it your family story." Castus said with a humorless chuckle at the end.

"Family story?" I asked him not sure if he just joked around or it really was the truth.

* * *

Levy: "What do you guys think they're talking about?"

Gajeel: "Maybe he's telling her some **nice family stories**."

_*Snicker*_

* * *

"Okay, I'll start the story now." Castus said and took a deep breath before he started my family story.

* * *

Once upon a time, at the very begin of earthland, there was a king, the creator of earthland.

He sat in his throne in the heart of Fiore, there were already a lot humans and mages walking around in his world.

The nice and warm hearted man he was he gave everyone a special ability, even the non-mages.

But didn't he know then that he very soon would regret his decision, because just after one month a big war between the humans and the mages broke out.

**It was a blood bath.**

The war went on for a whole year, the king was hiding in his castle with his wife, his children and his best friend's family.

* * *

"We can't just hide in here while out there's a war." Cursed his best friend Fortis as he looked out of the window.

"What do you want to do?" Asked the king named Kurieita.

"I don't know, Eita." Mumbled Fortis as he turned towards his wife Miti.

She was a beautiful woman with black hair, black as the night and in contrast to it her big blue eyes.

"What do you think Miti?" Fortis asked her and looked at his son who was contently sleeping in his mother's arms.

Miti just shook her head and looked at her black haired son.

Then Kurieita's wife came into the room, she had long blonde hair that she wore in a braid.

She looked at her husband with her bright green eyes, holding two children a girl and a boy.

"How are Hoshi and Dei? And where are Raito and Sora?" Kurieita asked his wife looking at Hoshi and Dei.

Hoshi was the boy, he had blonde messy hair and bright blue eyes that were currently shut tightly.

Dei was the girl, she had blonde hair, half of her hair in a side ponytail and the rest loose, Dei had chocolate brown eyes that were now wide open and looking at Kurieita.

"Raito and Sora are coming now." Said his wife Mami.

And in the room came a girl with bright blonde long curly hair and bright electric blue eyes, followed by a boy with bright blonde hair, that was more white than blonde and bright green eyes like his mother.

* * *

_(Dei is five, Hoshi is six, Sora is ten and Raito is twelve)_

* * *

It was a normal day as every day for them and Kurieita was still battling with himself.

He knew what to do but he wasn't sure.

* * *

Five years later

* * *

"I got you."

"No you don't." Squealed Dei as she ran away from a boy with night black hair and bright blue eyes, it was Naito, Fortis ad Miti's child.

"You cheater." Yelled Naito and ran after Dei.

Hoshi just stood there with a big grin on his face.

"Go, get her, Naito!" Hoshi cheered.

Dei ran as fast as she could away from Naito with a big smile on her face.

Naito chased as fast as he could after her with a big smirk.

Hoshi just looked unimpressed at the place where the two were just standing a few seconds ago, but there was no one.

"Even after you locked they're powers away, they're stronger than they should be." Fortis whispered to Kurieita while their wives were squealing about, how Naito and Dei were so cute together.

* * *

A month later

* * *

"I made a decision." Kurieita said to everyone, well except the children that were sleeping in their rooms.

"What is your decision?" Fortis asked him skeptical.

"I'm going to talk with them and not fight them." Kurieita said calmly with closed eyes.

"Are you insane?! They're not going to listen to you! You're going to die!" Fortis yelled standing up from his seat.

"I'm not going to fight against them." Kurieita said still calm.

Fortis just shook his head, then he sighed.

"I'm going with you, tomorrow." Fortis said rubbing his temples.

"No, you won't." Kurieita said opening his eyes, looking at his friend with worried eyes.

"I will and you can't stop me." Fortis said walking out of the room with Miti.

* * *

Unknown to them a little boy with night black hair and bright blue eyes heard the whole conversation.

* * *

Before Kurieita left the castle with Fortis he went to his children giving each of them a kiss on the forehead and giving everyone his power back, Naito too, of course.

"See you later, daddy." Dei cheered and waved at her father.

Kurieita looked a last time at his family and smiled at them.

That was the last time he saw them ever again, he and Fortis were killed as he tried to stop the war.

As Kurieita took his last breath the sky went gray and the world he once created started to crumble slowly.

The mages and humans stopped their war and tried to bring Kurieita their king back to life, they prayed to the gods, but nothing happened…the world just kept crumbling.

* * *

"What's happening?" Asked Dei Naito with her eyes wide opened in pure fright, as the earth shook and the once blue sky turned gray.

"My father and your father died, it's all your fathers fault." Naito mumbled darkly as he looked at Dei with his once bright blue eyes that were now blood red.

"What?" Dei asked him with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Now the world is going down with us." Naito told her.

"I have not that much time." Naito mumbled and left Dei alone.

* * *

"Ah, Naito, I waited for you." Mami said with a warm smile.

"You are his wife, you're going to die." Naito said with a dark chuckle.

"Very well, but before that I want to talk with my children." Mami said looking Naito straight in the eyes.

"You can talk as long and much you want once you're all dead." Naito said with a grin.

"I still wish to talk with them before our death." Mami said glaring at him.

Naito sighed and let her go.

* * *

"You know what to do?" Mami asked them trying hard not to cry.

Raito nodded with tears sliding down his face silently, while Sora was crying hard.

"You can't die, mummy!" Sora cried burying her face in her brother's chest.

"Goodbye. I know you all can do this." Mami said and left the room.

* * *

"Goodnight Mami." Naito said and chuckled as he looked at Mami's dead body.

"Sweet dreams." He chuckled and was about to leave the room when he heard silent sobs.

"What did you do to Mummy?" Asked Dei as she looked at her dead mother.

"I killed her and you're going to follow her." Naito said looking at her.

"It's all your father's fault that my father died and my mother killed herself!" Naito yelled at her in pure disgust.

"It's not." Dei said firmly looking at her siblings that were now standing behind her.

"Oh, the whole family." Naito said with a smug grin on his face.

"You know what to do." Sora said with tears sliding down her cheeks.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Sora closed her eyes and concentrated her power on the sky with Hoshi's help.

Suddenly Sora and Hoshi started to vanish and the sky turned dark blue with the starts shining.

Raito smiled at the sight and concentrated his power on the sun, on the warmth and soon vanished like Sora and Hoshi.

The sky turned bright blue and the sun was shining.

* * *

Dei smiled with tears sliding down her face at the sky, her siblings saved the world with their own lives.

* * *

Suddenly she started to emit a bright warm light, while Naito started to emit a dark cold light.

"I'm going to kill you soon." Naito said and left.

* * *

Years later

* * *

"That's why you should be always careful, do you understand, Layla?" Dei asked her daughter as she stroked her hair gently, after she told her young daughter the dark story of her family.

Dei looked at Layla, it was like she was looking into a mirror and five years old again.

* * *

"So do you understand your duty, son?" Asked Naito his young son as he looked down the cliff and at the dark ocean.

"Yes I do." His son answered as he looked down the cliff they were standing on.

"Good, Zeref."

* * *

I know this Chapter was more explaining than story, but now you understand more, or you're more confused than before :)

**Tell me if you liked Lucy's family story or if you hate it.**

Well that was it, see ya next week

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and to review if you like it.**


	17. Chapter 16 Determination

**When I Return…**

* * *

Hello everyone!

Yay tomorrow's Monday, I'm so happy…

(sarcasm off)

I have sooooo many ideas for the future chapters…but I'm so clueless about now O.O

Well I hope you still enjoy :)

* * *

**Leviosa12:** Hey, I'm sorry that I confused you…gome…but Lucy and Zeref aren't related to each other, because Fortis the father of Naito (Zeref's father) was just Kurieitas best friend.

**SPOILER** But Zeref and Lucy (well actually Naito and Dei) have a special relationship! **SPOILER**

* * *

**And I wanted to say thank you to everyone who's reading my story :)**

**!ARIGATO MINNA!**

* * *

"Ano? I didn't really understand." I said interrupting Castus as he was about to tell me more.

Castus sighed and smiled slightly at me.

"I was about to tell you." He said calm and looked at me sincere.

"Well?" I asked, motioning for him to tell me more.

"Well…uhm…do you have any questions?" Castus asked me with a smile.

"Of course I have!" I yelled in frustration.

"First: My mother looks exactly like her mother and I look exactly like my mother, so that means technically that I look exactly like Dei, ehy is that, that's not normal at all." I said looking at him curious.

Castus sighed and looked at me.

"It's a curse." He simply said and I raised a brow at him, not satisfied at all with his answer.

*Sigh* "It's the curse of the sunbather…" Castus started but I interrupted him.

"Sunbather?" I asked him confused.

"A sunbather is someone who's able to control everything that's touched by the sun, you for example are a sunbather while Zeref's the complete opposite a moonbather." Castus explained.

"Huh? I thought I was a sun dragon." I said confused and frowned.

Castus smiled at me warmly and replied: "You are kinda, but actually you're a sunbather, because…well you know as Dei gained her powers again there were no dragons at all in earthland."

"Really?" I asked him not believing him.

Castus just nodded and kept silent.

"You didn't really answer my question." I said and looked at him closely.

"Nobody knows why the sunbather's cursed to bear always the same face, some say that they are so the moonbather can find them faster." Castus said frowning.

"Okay, second question, How is it possible that my mother's the daughter of Dei when she's still alive, if you said was true, she should be…well you know for a few centuries." I said avoiding the word dead.

"Oh, as long as the sunbather or moonbather has no child who's old enough to bear their powers they are immortal." Castus explained like it was completely obvious, of course it was who wouldn't know that?

"So…that means…that…I am…immortal right now?" I asked Castus afraid.

Castus nodded.

"WHAT?! But I don't want to live forever." I yelled in frustration.

"W-Wait you're just immortal as long as you have no child." Castus explained to me trying to make me calm down…but did exactly the opposite.

"So I have to become pregnant, give birth to a girl and then load this burden on my child? What if my first child's a boy?" I asked/yelled at Castus.

"If your first child's a boy it's going to be the descendant of Hoshi or Raito." Castus explained to me, still calm as always.

"So there's no way my children are ever going to look like their father?" I asked Castus in disbelief.

Castus looked at me sadly and replied: "Yes and No."

"Actually you know the answer already." Castus said smiling at me and I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"The prophecy…you don't remember right?" Castus said while sighing.

The prophecy?

"The prophecy you had when you got your powers." Castus explained as he saw my confused face.

That prophecy, I have to remember.

"Please try to remember." Castus said and looked at me concerned.

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes and searched in my mind.

Then I found it, I was about to shout out to Castus that I found it…but I fainted…again.

* * *

I saw nothing, it was pitch black, but suddenly three hooded people appeared and started to whisper in a foreign language with each other, they were so silent that I didn't hear them at all.

Then they turned towards me and I saw a glimpse of pink hair.

"_The curse, the curse, oh, the curse_." They chanted together in the foreign language but I understood them.

"_The curse will end when the right ingredients are mixed together_." The tallest hooded figure said, from the voice I could tell that it was a boy.

"_The curse will end when two hearts beat together and build one soul._" The a little bit smaller figure said, it was the one with probably pink hair, it was definitely a female.

Then the smallest figure stood in front of me and said: "_The curse will end when the moon and the sun bind._"

I was about to ask what they meant and who they were, but I was sucked back to reality.

* * *

"What did you see?" Castus asked me concerned, but I just shook my head in disbelief.

"Castus? I have no choice, right?" I asked him not looking at anything.

"What do you mean?" He asked me confused and shook me slightly, trying to bring me out of my trance.

"I have to…I-I…have to b-bind with Zeref." I said not showing any emotion on my face.

Castus sighed and looked at me and said: "You know there are many ways to bind, you don't have to…"

"You sure?" I asked him with slight hope shining in my eyes.

"I think you and your friends should go back to Fairy Tail now." Castus said smiling at me sadly.

"You're right." I said and smiled at him sadly.

I stood up and hugged my father and left the room, as soon as my father couldn't see my face anymore my face changed from sad to determined.

I'M GOING TO RESCUE YOU MUM! NO MATTER HOW!

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild**

* * *

No Ones POV

* * *

"What do you think they're doing?" Asked Erza the Master while she was munching her strawberry cake happily.

"I don't know, she didn't look well." Master said concerned about Lucy.

"I can't belief she left me here with this idiot!" Gray yelled as he looked at Natsu who seemed to be deep in thought.

(WAIT! Natsu deep in thought?^^)

Natsu didn't react as Gray said all this stuff, he was still sitting there not moving at all.

Gray was now looking at Natsu, who's facial expression changed rapidly.

(What is he thinking about?)

Suddenly Natsu jumped up and looked around the guild frantically.

"What's up Flame-breath, searching for your lovely Lisanna?" Gray asked Natsu, annoyed by his sudden motion.

Natsu looked at him confused and frowned.

"Lisanna's not my lover." Natsu said and looked around again.

"Then…who are you searching." Gray asked him, slightly confused by his rivals words.

"Well, duh…isn't it obvious?" Natsu asked him and rolled his eyes and looked at the bar.

"Eto..." Gray said thinking while putting his index finger under his chin while thinking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No." He deadpanned and smirked at a pissed Natsu.

"I'm searching for Lucy of course." Natsu said and was about to walk up to the bar, when…

* * *

**Back to Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Sting, Rogue and Laxus**

* * *

Lucy POV

* * *

"Guys? Are you ever going to look normal again?" I asked them as I flew in my dragon form with all of them on my back to the gate back to earthland.

I bet you're all asking yourself what happened…well…I'm not telling…just kidding, I told them everything Castus and Caedia told me.

"So you're not just powerful but also immortal." Laxus said trying not to sound impressed, well he tried.

"Gihe, bunny girl's much more stronger then you, she could you with just one punch." Gajeel snickered while shoving some iron into his mouth.

"You dumbass she's able to kick your ass too, she can kill you with just one punch." Laxus countered as he launched himself at Gajeel.

Levy sighed.

"Shut up you idiots!" Levy yelled at them and smashed their heads against each other, now they were quiet, well of course they were unconscious.

"Don't you think you're a little bit too hard to them?" I asked Levy sweat dropping.

"I'm allowed to do so." Levy huffed crossing her arms.

"And why is that so?" I asked Levy laughing at her reply.

"Well, actually I should tell Gajeel first but oh well…I'm allowed to because…"

* * *

**Back to Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu POV

* * *

I was about to go to the bar to ask Mira where Lucy was, but Gray yanked me back by my arm.

"What's your problem, popsicle? I asked him in anger.

How dare he stop me from searching for Lucy.

Gray simply ignored my insult and murmured something about me being not poisoned anymore and remembering again.

"What are you saying here about some poison?" I asked him frowning.

"You don't remember at all, you don't remember what you did to Lucy!" Gray yelled at me in sudden anger, but he didn't punch me, yet.

"Listen, you moron…listen closely, I'm telling you this just one time." Gray said looking at me with anger shining brightly in his eyes.

* * *

**Back to Lucy and the others**

* * *

Lucy POV

* * *

"Well, actually I should tell Gajeel first but oh well…I'm allowed to because…" Levy started, but was interrupted by Sting.

"Eto. Should we…well do like were not listening?" He asked looking at Levy while Rogue sat next to him not interested at all.

"Ah, no it's fine…I have an idea." Levy said with a sweet smile.

Sting smile back at her and waited for her to say something…but she never said something, she just smashed Sting's and Rogue's head together just like she did by Gajeel and Laxus.

"You're so cruel, Levy." I said shivering at her merciless act.

Levy stuck her tongue out at me and replied with a smirk: "Just because you like them."

"I don't." I denied, I'm so luck that I'm a dragon right now, Dragons don't blush right?

Suddenly Levy started to laugh like maniac.

"Even as a dragon you're blushing, Lu-chan." Levy teased me as she held her stomach from all the laughter.

I growled at her.

"Just tell me what you wanted to say." I said gruffly as I flew through the gate.

"Oh, that…I'm pregnant." Levy said bluntly.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Back to Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu POV

* * *

"WHAT?! I would never do something like that to Lucy!" I yelled at Gray as he told me everything.

"But it's the truth." Gray sighed as he looked at me.

I just shook my head.

I would never kick Lucy out of the team.

"Go ask Mira, then." Gray said and pointed at the bar, where Mira was currently whipping a beer mug.

I walked up to Mira and sat down in front of her.

"Hey Mira, where's Lucy?" I asked her.

Mira frowned and replied: "She went back to the dragon realm with Gajeel, Levy and Laxus…oh and Rogue and Sting."

I looked at Mira in disbelief, after a few seconds I asked her my second question.

"Is it true that Lucy left our team?" I asked her, hoping that she would say no.

"No…you kicked her out so Lisanna could join the team and because you thought she was weak." Mira explained her facial expression not changing once.

I sat ther dumbstruck by Mira's words.

Gray was right, it's all my fault.

But I have no time to be sad about it, I just have to show her that I'm my old self again.

I pumped my fist in the air determined and smiled.

When Lucy returns I'll show her.

* * *

**Back to Lucy and the others**

* * *

Lucy POV

* * *

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed except Levy.

Yes, Laxus, Sting, Rogue and especially Gajeel came back to reality out of shock.

Gajeel was even so shocked that he just seconds after he screamed that he passed out again.

Levy just giggled and stroked Gajeel's hair lovingly.

I smiled to myself and landed smoothly in a clearing close to our guild.

"Why are we her, shouldn't you bring us back to Sabertooth?" Sting asked me confused as I turned into my human form.

"I thought you wanted to help me." I asked him pouting.

"Of course, I'll help you. I belief in you." Sting said smiling at me.

I smiled back at him.

_Thank you Sting, for believing in me._

"I'll help too." Rogue said and gave me one of his rare smiles.

I smiled back at him brightly.

_Thank you Rogue, for helping me._

"We'll help too." Levy exclaimed as she pointed at herself and Gajeel.

_Thank you Levy, Gajeel, for being there for me._

"I'm always with you no matter what to rescue you, even if you're stronger." Laxus said softly as he gave me warm smile.

_Thank you Laxus, for always being by my side and helping me, even in my darkest days._

"Thank you everyone." I said crying and hugged them close to me.

* * *

Well that was Chapter 16.

I hope you liked it :)

**Next Chapter I'm going to show you how it's going on with the votes.**

**Don't worry, you can still vote it's not too late!**

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow and to review if you like it.


End file.
